


Serving BBC

by WestOrEast



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: A year long liaison mission aboard the Destiny Ascension is quite the prestigious duty for Jane Shepard and her civilian counterpart of Miranda and her bodyguard, Jack. It just doesn't go the way any of them were expecting once they realize how interested Asari are in women who look so much like them and are so easy to get into bed. Spending an entire year on her back isn't what she's supposed to be doing, but it seems more and more likely that this is going to be the outcome.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Miranda Lawson/Samara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Serving BBC Chapter One**

  
“Welcome to the _Destiny Ascension_ ,” Admiral Treia said, shaking Commander Shepard’s hand. “I hope this will be a productive trip for both our groupings.”  
  
“I do as well,” Commander Shepard said, smiling at the other woman as she returned the handshake. “There’s a lot we can learn from the Asari and its an honor to be let aboard such an impressive vessel.”  
  
It was a fairly small team for a military and diplomatic liaison mission. There was Jane Shepard to handle the military side. Miranda Lawson from the Foreign Affairs Ministry (and, Jane knew, a spy with a mission to get as many technological secrets out from the _Destiny Ascension_ as she could) and a rather closed-off, surly woman rejoicing in the unlikely name of Jack and Jack alone who was supposed to serve as Lawson’s bodyguard.  
  
Jane still wasn’t sure what the ministry had been thinking. Either the crew of the _Destiny Ascension_ weren’t going to find out about Miranda’s spying and Jack wouldn’t be used for anything other than a fringe example of human fashion choices. Or they _would_ , in which case one woman would be as much use as one bullet.  
  
“Lieutenant Maulon will show you to your quarters,” the admiral said, waving a hand at a considerably younger Asari standing nearby wearing a white and yellow uniform that seemed to fit as well as everything any Asari ever wore. “And I hope that you will join me and my command staff for dinner this night, Commander Shepard, Ms. Lawson.”  
  
“Of course,” Miranda said. “It will be a pleasure.”  
  
“Yes, it certainly will,” the purple-skinned Asari admiral said with a smile. “I’m counting on it.”  
  
That was a bit of an odd thing to say, but Jane didn’t care too much about it. Given some of the stories of what the translator implants could throw up when handling idioms and references (alternatively amusing and awful), Jane was willing to chalk up almost anything out of the ordinary to the translators nestled along her jaw and left cheek bone messing up to one degree or another.  
  
“This way, ma’ams,” the young lieutenant, gesturing down a hallway.  
  
Gathering the few suitcases of clothes and supplies that were to last her an entire year, Jane set off after them. Time to get settled in and then get down to the business of making friends and influencing people, convincing these Asari that humans had a special place in the universe and that the Asari should help them to get there.

*******

Jane looked down at her bowl. She had never had Asari food before, although she had heard that it was considered quite good. Even if the blend of flavors could be rather… exciting by human standards. And it seemed to be living up to the reputation spread by the handful of travelers who had explored the galaxy and ever found time to come back home again.  
  
She wrapped her spoon around another length of heavily spiced noodles and brought it up to her mouth. As she blew on it to cool it down, she looked up and down the table. This was the most Asari she had ever seen in one place. It was quite a long table and she and the other two members of her mission were the only humans to be seen.  
  
But not the only civilians, it seemed. Or, well, the only non-members of combined Asari military, since even if the SA military was only a flyspeck in comparison, Jane was still proud of being part of it. Just across from her was a quite young Asari who was wearing civilian clothing and what Jane’s mind eventually turned up as an academic’s headband. She wasn’t sure if the ruby glinting in the center of the band showed the woman’s specialty or received honors, or if she just thought that red went nice with her skin color. If she did, she was right.  
  
And further down the table was one of the oldest Asari Jane had ever seen, although she still looked beautiful enough to put a human woman in her twenties to shame. And knew it, given how deeply her red bodysuit plunged to show off her cleavage.  
  
“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” Jane said, setting her spoon down and nodding to the academic sitting across from her. “I’m Commander Jane Shepard.”  
  
“And I’m Doctor Liara T’soni,” the Asari woman said, nodding in turn. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Commander.”  
  
“Same here,” Jane said. “What are you a doctor of, if I may ask?”  
  
“I study prehistory,” T’soni said. “The civilizations that came before even our own republics.”  
  
“Ah, I see,” Jane said, wondering why a mainline combat vessel had someone like that aboard. “I wasn’t aware that the _Destiny Ascension_ was going anywhere like that.”  
  
“Oh, no, we’re not,” T’Soni said with a smile. “As a matter of fact, I’m on sabbatical. There was, well, let’s just say that dead ruins don’t mean _inactive_ ruins.” She smiled tightly. “I needed a bit of a rest after that.”  
  
“And you came to a military starship?” Jane asked, raising her eyebrows. “I have to question your taste in enjoyable activities.”  
  
“Oh, please, call me Liara,” Liara said, waving her hand and smiling much more openly. “And, quite frankly, my mother had heard about this mission and thought it would be an excellent idea for me to come aboard and meet my first humans.”  
  
“Well, I hope that we make a good impression,” Jane said.  
  
“So far, I like everything I see,” Liara said with a smile, before taking a bite from her own meal.  
  
Well, well, if that was the tack that Liara was going to take… Jane gave Liara a more considering look. Yes, she liked what she saw as well. And she wouldn’t mind seeing even more.

*******

The dinner had lasted for quite a while. Jane hadn’t been able to keep the names straight of everyone she had been introduced to, but she was fairly sure she would at least be able to remember the faces and uniform insignia of everyone she had met. But a shift change had been coming up and that had been the signal for the admiral to break the dinner up.  
  
Jane had seen Lawson talking to both the red-clothed Asari and someone wearing the tabs of a sensor officer. Jack had been standing right behind her, unhappily glaring at everyone in reach. She had caught Lawson’s eye and Lawson had given her a quick nod. Well, she seemed to have that handled well enough, so Jane might as well go and handle some hobnobbing of her own.  
  
Jane had ended up talking to Liara again as the dinner’s guests slowly filtered out of the room. The Asari only seemed a handful of years younger than Jane, but she was obviously _considerably_ more well-traveled. She had a number of interesting stories to tell about the places she had gone to, either for pleasure or for work.  
  
As the conversation went on, standing in the officer’s mess instead of the admiral’s quarters, Jane found herself appreciating the Asari more and more. Partly on an intellectual level, but to an increasing extent, she found herself more interested in the other woman’s curves. And Liara had quite a few curves, even if her clothing didn’t show them off quite as much as the military uniforms Jane was surrounded by did.  
  
Liara seemed interested in Jane as well, occasionally casting her eyes up and down Jane’s body and taking in her black uniform. Jane could feel a certain tension in the air, a tension that wasn’t being dispersed by the surprisingly strong after-dinner drinks that they had been served.  
  
“You know, Jane,” Liara said, taking a half-step closer to the black-skinned human woman and softly smiling, “do you have anything else planned for the night?”  
  
“No,” Jane said, shaking her head back and forth. “I don’t even have anything scheduled until mid-morning.”  
  
“Then,” Liara said, one hand coming up to take Jane’s, squeezing down lightly and sending some serious tingles all through Jane’s body, “would you mind coming back to my quarters with me?”  
  
“I think that would be just fine,” Jane said, smiling widely as she stared down at the slightly shorter blue-skinned woman.  
  
The two of them started making their way towards the mess’s exit. Jane realized that neither of them had let go of the other’s hand. And that one of the Asari officers was giving the two of them a very knowing smirk as she watched them leave. Jane decided not to pay that woman any attention. The important thing was what was going on right now with this surprisingly cute doctor.  
  
Jane’s head was spinning with lust like she was a teenager again. The one hand that wasn’t being held by Liara was twitching and she kept on having to stop herself from touching herself right in the corridor of the ship.  
  
Back in the Systems Alliance, Jane would never have _dreamed_ of doing this with anyone. Certainly not onboard any ship she had ever served on. But here and now, the lust inside of her was so _strong_. And it wasn’t as if she was a member of this ship’s company. Who cared if she wasn’t showing the dignity and professionalism expected of an officer?  
  
Jane hadn’t been this turned-on, this quick, by someone else in a long, long time. Actually, she couldn’t ever remember going from talking to horny this quickly, not even when she was a teenager. Well, who cared? The delicious feeling spreading through Jane’s body demanded release in the best way possible and like _hell_ was Jane going to go back to her quarters and just masturbate. She had packed a dildo, yes, but that didn’t mean that a toy could compare to the real thing.  
  
Liara’s quarters were deeper into the ship, right at the edge of the officer’s part of the ship. The cabin she dragged Jane into wasn’t very large, either, maybe just a tad smaller than Jane’s. But the bed looked soft enough and there were plenty of positions were two women could have a good time even on a small bed.  
  
As the door automatically closed behind them, Liara turned around. There was a heady look in her eyes and she was licking her lips as she stared at Jane. Jane was feeling heated herself and went straight at the blue-skinned woman, capturing her in a hug and pressing herself up against Liara. Then Liara’s hands came up and pressed against Jane’s cheeks.  
  
The kiss was something else. Something _amazing_ , actually. Jane gasped into Liara’s mouth as she felt the lips pressing against her and the tongue that was sliding between her own lips. She responded in kind, but wasn’t able to mount that much of a counterattack as Liara kept on kissing her.  
  
Jane had heard stories about what it was like to be part of an Asari’s meld. She hadn’t thought that there was any truth to the stories, frankly. It all sounded so _very_ ridiculous and more fitting for pornography than anything that could actually happen.  
  
But it seemed that the stories had been understating what it was like to be joined with an Asari. The pleasure spreading through Jane’s body was so much more intense than almost anything she had ever experienced. And she hadn’t done much more than just kiss Liara right now and run her hands over the blue-skinned woman’s clothes.  
  
Liara was doing the same thing to her, getting more and more adventurous as she touched Jane. Her hands would linger longer and use more pressure as she explored Jane’s body. And to get underneath her clothes, although the unfamiliar style of them seemed to frustrate her to a certain extent.  
  
But she finally figured out how to get at Jane’s skin, shortly before Jane figured out where the seals on Liara’s outfit were located. She pulled them down, revealing a stretch of blue skin. And Liara’s breasts, peeking out between the two halves of the material. Jane licked her lips, enjoying the sight.  
  
And enjoying the touch. She had lifted her hands up to touch Liara’s breasts. The skin felt a bit different from what a human had. Slightly more textured, although still nice and soft. Jane felt a shiver run through her, the lust growing inside of her as she touched the other woman again and again.  
  
And as she got touched in turn. The way that Liara was playing with her body was _really_ enjoyable and Jane could feel the lust growing and growing inside of her. Her panties were already wet and her nipples were stiff points that sent some wonderful shivers through her whenever she shifted around enough to press them against her bra.  
  
“You human women are so sexy,” Liara muttered, pulling her head back from kissing Jane just enough to talk to her. “You look so hot.”  
  
“You’re pretty hot yourself,” Jane said panting. “This feels so _good_.”  
  
The meld really was something special. It was making this the best sex that Jane had ever had, and she had barely done anything yet. There was still _so_ much more to do and she was looking forward to getting to do all of it, or at least until her energy ran out.  
  
The two of them finally ended up on the bed, Jane underneath Liara. The Asari pushed herself up a bit to look down at Jane, a smile on her face as she ran her eyes over Jane’s rumpled clothing.  
  
“What do you look like underneath all of this?” Liara asked teasingly, pulling at the waistband of Jane’s pants.  
  
“Let me show you,” Jane said quickly, shimmying around as best as she could to get her clothes off of her.  
  
It wasn’t super easy, since Liara was less interested in helping and more interested in feeling Jane up. But Jane managed it, finally getting the last bit of clothing off of her and offering her black body up to Liara’s inspection. And it was obvious right away just how much Liara liked what it was that she was seeing.  
  
“Oh my,” Liara said with a smile, running her hand down Jane’s side. “This is a pretty interesting skin color you have here.” She moved her hand to play with Jane’s breasts, groping them and sending hot tremors through Jane’s entire body. “Not at all like anything Asari have.”  
  
Jane could say pretty much the same. There was a _lot_ of talk on Earth and the stations and colonies she had been to about blue-skinned space babes and how hot they were. Well, that just argued for humans and Asari to get to know each other even better, didn’t it? And Jane was willing to do her part to promote human-Asari relations.  
  
Liara leaned down for another kiss. Jane eagerly returned it, wrapping her arms around Liara’s neck and letting the other woman explore her mouth with her tongue.  
  
Jane’s wandering hands moved lower and lower, until they finally reached Liara’s crotch. She had been feeling this thing for a while. It was pretty hard to miss, all things considered. A cock that big kind of made itself known, even when it was still behind a few layers of clothing.  
  
It was a struggle, getting it out, especially since Jane couldn’t look down and focus on what she was doing, not with Liara kissing her like this. But Jane managed it eventually, freeing Liara’s cock from her clothing.  
  
Jane knew that Asari had dicks. It was the kind of thing that was readily available from any medical textbook put out on the galactic market. But there was _knowing_ that Asari had dicks and _seeing_ one of those dicks. Jane looked down at the big, blue cock poking out through Liara’s robes and swallowed. That _was_ a big dick. And a really _hot_ looking one.  
  
“Wow,” Jane whispered softly, staring at the monster and wondering just what it was going to feel like inside of her. Because she _knew_ that thing was going to end up inside of her. She wanted it inside of her. “That’s… nice.”  
  
“And I know a way it can be even nicer,” Liara said, twitching her hips back and forth a bit, rubbing against Jane’s thigh.  
  
Jane nodded. She was more than ready for that cock. She couldn’t _think_ of the last time she had been this aroused. In fact, thinking in general was becoming kind of hard for her, with how horny she was getting. The lust was pounding away inside of her, becoming more and more demanding, insistent that it get relieved _very_ soon.  
  
Jane was quite fine with that happening. Liara was cute and intelligent and sexy. Why shouldn’t she want to fuck the other woman, no matter how recently they had met?  
  
Jane spread her legs, giving Liara as easy of a target as she could possibly hope for. She licked her lips, wanting this, wanting it _bad_.  
  
And Liara gave it to her. Eventually. First she stood up and took a step away from Jane (almost pressing her back up against the far wall of the cabin). And then she started to undress, slowly sliding out of her clothing. The intent of the strip-tease was kind of lessened by how hot and horny she obviously was, with her dick waving back and forth as she slid out of her clothing.  
  
But then she was gloriously naked, her curvy blue body glistening in the overhead lights as she rejoined Jane on the bed. And just the brushes of skin against skin felt wonderful. What that cock would feel like, well, Jane wasn’t _sure_ , but her imagination was conjuring up some pretty enjoyable ideas.  
  
There was no kissing this time. Instead, Liara leaned back to make sure that she could properly guide her cock into Jane’s pussy. Jane lifted her head to watch, not wanting to miss a minute of this.  
  
Liara rested the tip of her dick at the entrance to Jane’s pussy. Jane found her heart hammering in her chest in anticipation. She wanted this. She wanted this _bad_. She could feel the arousal leaking out of her and running around Liara’s cock. She wanted the blue girl to shove it inside of her right the fuck _now_. What was she waiting for? Couldn’t she see how horny Jane was? How much she needed this cock? How much she needed to be fucked?  
  
Jane was just at the point of pleading for cock when Liara finally gave it to her. The other woman slid inside of her pussy, sinking deeper and deeper inside in one long, smooth stroke. It felt _amazing_. No, it felt better than that. Jane could feel herself squeezing down around the cock as she felt the pleasure roaring through her body. This wasn’t an orgasm, but, in a way, it was _better_ than an orgasm. She twitched and moaned, feeling better and better as she got filled up.  
  
“Oh man, a human cunt is so _tight_ ,” Liara moaned happily, looking down at Jane’s body with lust gleaming in her eyes. “I had heard it was good, but I didn’t know that it was _this_ good.”  
  
Jane had heard somewhat similar things about Asari cock. Though she had to admit that she hadn’t thought that it would be this good either. It was _better_ than good, actually. It was amazing. Jane wanted a whole lot more cock, right _now_.  
  
And she got it as she stared humping back and forth against Liara. The position wasn’t the best for that, but Jane _was_ going to be taking the N7 qualification course when she got back next year and that meant being in excellent physical shape. She was able to get that cock to start sliding in and out of her, at least a bit.  
  
But not as much as Liara managed when she started to properly fuck Jane. She reached down, one hand on Jane’s hips and the other on Jane’s boobs (large, but not as big as Liara’s). And when she started to properly treat Jane to her cock, Jane _melted_. She couldn’t do anything _but_ melt as that cock started to move in and out of her, going _deep_ inside of her, deeper than Jane had thought possible.  
  
Jane could feel an orgasm quickly building up inside of her. It was going to be a good orgasm, too. She could tell that much right now. She shivered and gasped, staring up at Liara’s lustful face as the other woman slammed into her over and over again.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh, oh yes,” Jane moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around Liara as the blue-skinned woman slammed into her over and over again. The cock felt _good_ , it felt so good inside of her pussy. And everything else felt good as well. “More, give me more, I need more of your cock!”  
  
Jane was getting as much of Liara’s cock as she could handle. And then some. Liara was fucking Jane faster and harder than anyone had ever fucked Jane before. And Jane was _liking_ it. It was feeling really, really good.  
  
Good enough to make her cum. Jane had cum while getting fucked and she had once cum just from foreplay but she had never cum this soon into a fuck. It was _amazing_. Feeling the orgasm rolling through her, wiping out all of her stress and worry away in a wonderful climax.  
  
And Liara kept on fucking her straight through the orgasm, not stopping a bit as she kept on driving her thick blue cock in and out of Jane’s pussy again and again. She was grunting a bit as she did so, a look of concentration mixing together with the pleasure that was written _all_ over her body.  
  
The same kind of pleasure that Jane was feeling, especially as Liara paid more attention to her body than just her pussy. Liara’s blue hand was squeezing Jane’s black breast, playing with it and sending jolts of pleasure through Jane, jolts that met the pleasure that was rising up from her pussy and melded together with it, forming something that was even better than the two sources of pleasure could ever be on their own.  
  
It felt so right, somehow, to be underneath Liara like this. Jane couldn’t say how, exactly. Thinking was _not_ her number one priority right now, not by a long shot. But whatever the reason was for how good it felt to be here, getting plowed by a woman she had just met a few hours before, it didn’t change the results. The pleasure Jane was feeling flowing through her body was so _real_ , it made her usual masturbation feel like a faint, distant shadow.  
  
“Come on, harder, harder, I can take it harder,” Jane grunted in between strong thrusts that rocked her body. She looked up at Liara’s blue eyes, trying to make the alien understand that Jane was a seasoned soldier. She could take everything that Liara could give and then some. “Fuck me like you mean it.”  
  
“You get mouthy when you’re horny, huh,” Liara said, her own voice tense under the strain of fucking Jane so hard and so fast. “It’s kind of cute.”  
  
Jane didn’t care about cute right now. She cared about feeling that _amazing_ cock going as deep inside of her and stretching her wet walls apart as much as could be. That was what _really_ mattered right now. If Jane got any hornier, then it would be the _only_ thing that mattered.  
  
As young as Liara was, she still knew her way around a woman’s body. Every touch of her fingers on Jane’s body made a line of fire run along her skin. Jane felt the pleasure building inside of her. She hadn’t thought that she could feel this good without cumming, but she _was_. And it was _amazing_. And Liara had mentioned over dinner that she was going to be staying onboard for the entire year that Jane’s mission would last for. Even in her current state, Jane could still figure out what _that_ meant. What a glorious, wonderful thing that meant.  
  
An outright slutty moan escaped Jane’s mouth as a second orgasm washed over her. How many times was she going to cum before Liara finally reached her own limit? She had no idea. But if she got to feel like this for the entire time, Jane didn’t have any problem with Liara fucking her straight through the night.  
  
By now, the two of them were pressed up against one another, their large breasts pushing against each other as they kissed and groped each other. And, of course, as Liara brought her hips back and forth, driving her thick cock deep inside of Jane’s pussy again and again, sending pulses of pleasure through Jane’s entire body with every thrust.  
  
Since Liara was on top, Jane was able to get pretty easy access to Liara’s ass. And it was a nice ass, although Jane hadn’t gotten a proper look at it yet. Her hands were telling enough of a story, though, for her to get the entire picture. It was a _damn_ nice ass, one that felt wonderful underneath her hands as she played with it. And held on to it as Liara’s thrusting jolted Jane’s entire body.  
  
Jane was going to be so _sore_ tomorrow. But so what? This was the kind of pleasure that was worth feeling some soreness over. It was worth feeling a _lot_ of soreness over. Jane moaned into Liara’s mouth as the two of them kissed again, holding on to each other as they kept on screwing.  
  
Jane realized that Liara was reaching the limits of her endurance. She was panting and gasping as she stared down at Jane and, more obviously, her cock was twitching and pulsing inside of Jane’s pussy. Any minute now, she was going to cum. Jane wondered what an Asari’s seed would be like. She had never fucked anyone but humans before, so it would be a valuable learning experience. Although not one that she would be putting in her report, she thought with a glimmer of humor.  
  
Liara moaned as she came. So did Jane, mostly because Liara had pulled her thick, wonderful cock out of her wet, stretched pussy. Then the reason for her moaning changed as Liara started to pump jet after jet of seed onto Jane’s stomach, covering the deep black skin with large puddles of thick white seed.  
  
Liara was cumming a _lot_. There was a ton of cum on Jane’s stomach, reaching all the way from her pussy to her boobs, in long white lines and large puddles. It was pretty hot cum as well, hot enough for Jane to feel the heat from her pussy mixing with the heat from the cum on her skin and mingling together. It felt… nice. Very, very nice.  
  
The smell was… strong. Really strong. Jane could feel her pussy throbbing in need as she breathed in deeply, absorbing a lungful of the smell of the cum. She was still feeling horny. She was still feeling very, _very_ horny.  
  
And she wasn’t the only one. Jane was willing to admit that there might be differences in human and Asari physiology beyond the blindingly obvious, but she felt quite sure that a hard dick like the one that was still waving back and forth right in front of her could only mean one thing. Jane swallowed in anticipation as she looked up past the cock at Liara’s face. And sure enough, Liara was _obviously_ ready for some more. A whole lot more, in fact.  
  
“That was great,” Jane said, reaching down to swirl her fingers through some of the cum covering her. “That was _really_ great, Liara.”  
  
“And why can’t we do some more?” Liara asked reasonably. “You look so _hot_ , Jane.” She smiled. “Especially covered in my cum.”  
  
Jane had to agree with that. She didn’t think of herself as a very egotistical woman, but there was something that had always appealed to her about the contrast between her dark skin and white cum. And there was a _whole_ lot of cum on her body right now to serve as that contrast.  
  
“So what are you thinking of next?” Jane asked, her hand drifting down from her cum-covered stomach to her pussy. She was _more_ than ready to handle another dicking, even (or especially) if it got followed up by a load the size of the one inside of her pussy. “If you’re stuck for ideas, I know a thing or two…”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Liara said with a grin as she dropped to her knees and spread Jane’s legs apart. “I know _just_ what I’m going to do to you next.”  
Normally, Jane would like a bit more input on what was going to happen to her. Right now though, she was feeling horny enough that she just couldn’t care that much. Especially not with the implicit promise of oral sex on the table. That was _more_ than enough to get her to agree with whatever it was that Liara was thinking of. Why _wouldn’t_ it be?  
  
And, of course, Jane would return the favor later. It had been a while since she had given a blowjob to a cock, after all, but she was certain that she would still be good enough at it to _wow_ Liara. And even if she wasn’t, then she would just have to use her body in some other way to make it up to her new friend and lover.  
  
And Jane could think of _lots_ of ways she could do that. And even if her imagination somehow ran dry, she was sure that Liara would have an idea or two she could share as well.  
  
Jane had a _really_ good feeling about this year-long trip on the _Destiny Ascension_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serving BBC Chapter Two**

  
“I haven’t met many humans before in the curse of my travels,” Samara the… Justicar, as Miranda recalled, “it’s going to be interesting learning more about a species that so closely resemble us.” She looked over Miranda’s body again. “I would say that you are even closer than the drell to us.”  
  
“Yes, it is a fascinating oddity, isn’t it?” Miranda asked, taking a small sip from her own drink. “A humanoid plan to most species, well, yes, I suppose that’s just the logical arrangement to have an efficient, intelligent species. But,” she waved a hand at Samara’s body, encompassing an alien who looked like a very attractive human woman in blue paint and an odd wig, “this is several stages beyond this.” She frowned. “I recall that the asari don’t have any record of pre-historic contact by outsiders?”  
  
“If we did, it would hardly be pre-historic,” Samara said with a chuckle. “And no, not that I’ve ever heard of.” She quirked what would be an eyebrow on a human. “And humanoid is your term for bipedal species? Ours is asariod.”  
  
“And I imagine that the turians and the salarians have their own terms for this layout,” Miranda said with a nod, taking another sip of her drink.  
  
Miranda was struck again by just how beautiful Samara was. She had only ever seen one ugly asari, admittedly, one of the officers at the dinner, who had obviously been involved in some _very_ heavy fighting or a terrible industrial accident at one point. But even by those standards, Samara was attractive. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn’t actually part of the crew of the _Destiny Ascension_ and her red bodysuit stood out from what the crew wore.  
  
Or maybe it was because the bodysuit was unzipped almost to her navel and there had to be tape or something keeping her breasts inside the suit instead of outside. Miranda wasn’t sure. But either way, she was feeling a need growing inside of her as she talked to the considerably older asari.  
  
That need was supposed to have been met by Jack, who was standing behind her. Miranda didn’t need to actually see Jack to know that she was bored, but alert. But as fun as bossing Jack around and making her service Miranda could be, the chance for something new and fresh was always to be taken. And Miranda had never had sex with an asari before.  
  
Most people hadn’t, of course, or had sex with _any_ alien. First Contact had only been so recently, after all. But Miranda was willing to push back the boundaries of human knowledge and integrate humanity into the wider galactic community. And if that meant having sex with a _very_ attractive, very interesting alien woman, then that was such a low price to pay that it could hardly be considered a price at all.  
  
“Would you like to come to my cabin for a longer talk, Ms. Lawson?” Samara asked, gesturing at the door to the mess. “We could be considerably more comfortable there.”  
  
“That sounds wonderful,” Miranda said, smoothly rising to her feet. She turned to look at Jack, who straightened up, coming to attention as much as she ever did. “Jack, take the rest of the night off. We’ll have work to do tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Alright,” Jack grunted and looked around, before heading off to a knot of junior asari officers standing near one wall and talking. Miranda wondered what they were going to make of her rather unprofessional but _very_ dangerous ‘bodyguard’.  
  
Commander Shepard had already left. Miranda could recall her almost stumbling after one of the other civilian asari, though Miranda hadn’t managed to get that one’s name. Well, they could meet again in the morning and talk out their plans after they had gotten the lay of the land.  
  
For now, it was time for Miranda to build closer relations with a member of… law enforcement? A religious order? Samara hadn’t been entirely clear on how what a Justicar did or how she fit in with the wider asari government and society. Well, some interviews on the matter would help build up humanity’s knowledge of what they were dealing with.  
  
Which would be a nice addition to the scientific and military knowledge that Miranda was _really_ here for. She’d need to make friends with several people in the engineering and science departments. But she had an entire _year_ to make sure that happened. That would be plenty of time. For tonight, Samara was enough.  
  
Miranda and Samara walked arm in arm through a long series of endless corridors. The Asari Republics obviously had a generous enough budget to lavishly outfit their ships, quite unlike the bare hull plating and conduit-lined walls of the SA ships that Miranda had been on. But that didn’t do anything to make the route the two of them took more memorable, despite Miranda’s best efforts. She was going to have to actually _ask_ someone tomorrow morning where to find her cabin and where that was in relation to the rest of the ship.  
  
Hardly putting out an image of humanity’s best and brightest, but oh well. Even if Miranda had gone straight to her cabin from the mess hall, she still would have gotten lost. At least this way, she would be lost tomorrow after what was hopefully going to be a satisfying night.  
  
And getting a reputation for being easily lost could prove to be a _very_ helpful excuse for when she started to gather intelligence.  
  
Samara reached down to clasp her hand as the two of them walked through the hallways and Miranda squeezed it back. The older woman did seem very interesting and not just physically. She was the oldest asari Miranda had ever met and Miranda was looking forward to picking her mind about what it was like to have lived for so long and to have lived such a varied life.  
  
Later. For now, there were some rather more basic things that Miranda was planning. Like if the odd but pleasant texture of Samara’s skin continued all over her body.  
  
Finally, they arrived at a cabin. Miranda jumped a little, not having expected _this_ cabin to be the one as opposed to all of the other doors they had passed. She looked around as she was led inside. It was no bigger than the one that she and Jack had been assigned and it was rather startling how _little_ there was inside. A Justicar obviously didn’t go in for a lot of material goods in her life.  
  
Samara sat down on the bed and since there wasn’t any other furniture in the room, Miranda joined her. They ended up _very_ close to one another. Very close indeed. Not that Miranda minded that. It gave her an excellent reason to put one hand on Samara’s knee, feeling the red and black bodysuit moving underneath her hand. The material wasn’t quite like latex, but it was _kind of_ close.  
  
“You are a very attractive woman,” Samara said, running her hand up and down along Miranda’s back. “I’m looking forward to this.”  
  
“Why,” Miranda asked, with a shocked look on her face. “Whatever does my attractiveness have to do with the matters we were discussing, Justicar?”  
  
Samara actually chuckled at that, the first outright display of humor that Miranda had seen from her. Then she was moving in for a kiss.  
  
Miranda returned the favor, shifting her body around so that she could be more closely pressed up against Samara. The two of them moaned and Miranda could feel Samara’s hands moving up along her body. A shiver ran through Miranda and she shifted around, feeling the arousal growing from a dull pulsing inside of her to an outright _need_ , something that was becoming quite real and demanding as they kissed.  
  
Finally, they pulled back, both of them breathing hard. Miranda had been briefed on the signs of excitement that one would see in an asari, though not of arousal. And she could see those signs as clear as day on Samara’s face right now. She wondered if Samara had been trained well enough to recognize them on Miranda as well. If not, then she was going to learn as the night went on.  
  
They kissed again and this time, both of their hands started moving more boldly over the other’s body. Miranda could feel Samara’s hands pressing down through her black and gold bodysuit and she could feel the odd bumps and ridges in Samara’s clothing. It was very exciting and she could feel her heart pounding as she gasping into Samara’s mouth.  
  
Miranda’s hand went up to Samara’s generously exposed cleavage, rubbing at what was there. It felt _great_ underneath her hand and she found that it was fairly easy to slip underneath the bodysuit and feel even _more_ there. And there wasn’t even any tape holding her breasts in place, which came as quite a surprise.  
  
They were kissing all the while. Miranda had thought that she had a good kissing game, but Samara was effortlessly overpowering her, pinning her tongue inside of her mouth as she kept on kissing, doing some _really_ wonderful things to Miranda that were making her feel quite wet.  
  
Finally, they broke the kiss. Both of them were breathing very heavily and Miranda had to be seeing signs of arousal in Samara now. What else could those dilated pupils mean?  
  
“Oh yes, you human women are _very_ much like us asari,” Samara said with a murmur. “I’m going to enjoy this.”  
  
“I’m already enjoying this,” Miranda said, running a hand through her hair and noticing how Samara’s eyes followed it. “But I know how we can enjoy it even _more_.”  
  
“I’d be very surprised if someone as young as you knows anything about sex that I don’t,” Samara said, moving her hand down Miranda’s body and resting it against her crotch. She rubbed back and forth and Miranda hummed at the pleasure she was feeling. “But I suppose you might.”  
  
Miranda smiled at that. She had had sex with a number of other humans over her life. She knew what she was doing. And right now, she was still in the mood for a bit of foreplay.  
  
Miranda was wearing, much like Samara and most of the other asari she had seen, a bodysuit. It clung to her quite well, showing off her excellent figure. She wasn’t sure that Samara had gotten a chance to see how it highlighted her _best_ feature, her rear. So she decided to make sure that Samara got the chance.  
  
She stood up from the bed and faced the wall, just centimeters in front of her. And the bed not that much further behind her. She pushed her butt backwards a bit, letting Samara _really_ get a close look at how smoothly and tightly the bodysuit clung to her skin. It wasn’t at the level of actually highlighting each cheek, but it was still tight enough that there was no way that Samara _couldn’t_ appreciate a fine rear.  
  
And Samara obviously did. Miranda looked over her shoulder as she felt a hand coming to rest on her buttocks. And then squeezing down. Not hard, but still hard enough that Miranda could see some noticeable indentations in the material of the suit.  
  
“This is a _very_ attractive rear,” Samara said, giving a tighter squeeze. “I’m impressed, Miranda.”  
  
“And you haven’t even seen it bare yet,” Miranda said, reaching up and unfastening the seal of the bodysuit.  
  
One of the good things about a bodysuit was how easy it was to get out of. Just unfasten the seal and pull herself out of it. In just a minute, Miranda was naked, not having bothered to wear any underwear underneath the suit. She reached behind herself and grabbed the bottom of her ass, lifting it up and making it look even _better_ than it naturally did. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, opening her mouth to tease Samara.  
  
Only to get pushed up against the cabin wall. Miranda gasped and tried to wiggle free, but there was a hand on her shoulder and a body pressed up against her. Miranda could actually feel Samara’s breath puffing against her hair.  
  
“You are _very_ attractive for a human,” Samara said, her free hand running up and down along Miranda’s side. “You didn’t think that you could get me this worked up and not have me take care of myself, right?”  
  
Miranda’s eyes widened and she gasped as she felt something hot and hard rubbing against her. Oh _right_ , the medical textbooks the SA had bought off the galactic market had shown that all asari had cocks. Oh how Miranda _forgotten_ about that?  
  
The reasoning for that didn’t matter much now, because Miranda could feel that hard cock pressing against her bare skin. In fact, she felt a lot of bare skin pressing against her bare skin. Samara had to be absolutely, completely naked right now. The mental image of what a naked Samara looked like flashed through Miranda’s head. And her pussy, which clenched down a bit.  
  
“I, I,” Miranda said feebly, trying to get her brain to work as she felt the hard shaft moving back and forth. “I don’t, oh!”  
  
A hand was squeezing her butt _hard_. Miranda squirmed around, feeling the fingers digging into her rear. It felt _good_ and Miranda could feel her arousal growing and growing inside of her. If she had been able to get a hand down to her crotch, she was sure she would have unleashed a flood as she prodded at her wet pussy.  
  
“You don’t need to say anything,” Samara said, giving Miranda’s ass another squeeze. “You just need to shut up and let me fuck you.”  
  
Miranda could see the appeal in that. She could very _strongly_ see the appeal. She shivered, nodded and then shut up as the hand squeezed her once more.  
  
Then Samara drew back a bit. Miranda shivered, not looking behind her, as she felt the hand moving around her ass. Then it vanished as well, before the tip of the cock took its place. And that felt _very_ good. Miranda shivered and pushed backwards a bit. She wished that she could look behind her and see what a naked Samara looked like, but she just wasn’t able to push backwards and break free from the grip that Samara still had on her. Even with all of her biotic power, that just wouldn’t work.  
  
Miranda felt the tip of Samara’s cock coming to rest against her asshole. That made Miranda’s eyes shoot wide open as she felt the shaft pressing against her tightest hole.  
  
Miranda wasn’t a stranger to anal. Her ass was amazing enough that every single one of the men and women she had slept with had wanted to fuck that ass. But she didn’t enjoy it quite as much as her pussy, especially because of the effort that had to go into it, versus just using her pussy which was right _there_.  
  
“Couldn’t, couldn’t you use my pussy?” Miranda asked, not quite believing that she was actually negotiating in a situation like this. “Wouldn’t that be okay?”  
  
“Really?” Samara asked, giving Miranda’s ass a quick smack. “After all this time spent showing off your rear, you _don’t_ want me to use it?” She made a tsking sound. “No, I’m going to use this ass for what’s it’s made for and then, later, we can see about using your pussy as well.”  
  
Miranda didn’t get a chance to counter that statement. Because Samara had slid inside of her, stuffing her cock into Miranda’s rear. Miranda moaned, hands clutching at the bulkhead as she felt the shaft going deeper and deeper into her butt. She was feeling _full_ all of a sudden. Very, very full.   
  
  
Samara wasn’t taking things slowly and carefully. She was really going to town on Miranda’s rear, shoving her entire length as far inside of Miranda’s ass as she could in a single go. Miranda made a bubbling sound and her eyes spun in their sockets as she felt the shaft moving deeper and deeper inside of her. She twitched around, not able to push Samara away as she felt the shaft going deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
“Oh, this _is_ different from an asari ass,” Samara said calmly. “I quite like it.” She paused for a moment as she drove her shaft in a few centimeters deeper. “This is certainly going to be a _very_ enjoyable cruise for me, I can tell.”  
  
Miranda wasn’t able to respond very well to that. She just made a gurgling sound as she felt her insides getting spread out, rearranged by the shaft that was moving back and forth inside of her.  
  
And she _was_ getting wet from this. Miranda was surprised at just _how_ wet she was getting from this as she felt the arousal start to leak out of her pussy and drip down onto the floor. She could feel the shaft moving back and forth inside of her as Samara would go as deep inside of her as she could, draw her penis back and then send it slamming forward a few more centimeters, slowly burying more and more of her into Miranda’s body. Every thrust sent a shock through Miranda’s system, one that made her brain spark.  
  
“Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” Miranda found herself moaning as she got used. “It’s, that’s, Samara!”  
  
“That’s Mistress Samara to you, Miranda,” Samara said, giving Miranda’s ass another squeeze. “Or Justicar Samara.”  
  
Miranda quickly bobbed her head up and down in a nod, willing to accept that. There was quite a bit she was willing to accept right now. She wasn’t sure if she really wanted this or not, but it was feeling so _good_ that it was hard to think straight enough to decide. Miranda shivered, realizing that her orgasm was building up inside of her, coming to the fore faster and faster. She was actually going to cum from getting fucked in the ass without warning. She couldn’t believe it.  
  
And then she did. Miranda _moaned_ , feeling the pleasure building up inside of her in an irresistible surge. She was cumming and it was feeling _wonderful_. She gasped, rocking back and forth as much as she possibly could, feeling the hot, hard shaft buried deep inside of her that was making her feel so _good_.  
  
Miranda tried to sag downwards from what she was feeling, but Samara didn’t give her the chance to. Instead, she kept on fucking Miranda straight through her orgasm, pounding her hips back and forth, driving the shaft in and out of Miranda over and over again. Miranda danced around, squirming and trying to come to terms with being made to feel so good so soon after cumming. She couldn’t, not really. And so she felt her pleasure starting to overtake her mind, rubbing away at her thoughts as the lust built back up inside of her once again.  
  
“It’s rare,” Samara said, reaching down and squeezing Miranda’s rear, “for someone to have such a large ass and such a tight _asshole_.” She slapped Miranda’s butt, making her squeak and moan. “I do like it.”  
  
“That’s, that’s what everyone says,” Miranda moaned, her palms flat against the wall as she tried to deal with what she was feeling. “They all love it.”  
  
“As well they should,” Samara said approvingly. “I’m sure that there’s a number of asari onboard who would love to get their hands and cocks on this ass.”  
  
The thought of being completely and utterly used by the eleven hundred asari who made up the crew of the dreadnaught sent a thrill down Miranda’s spine. She had never been in anything more than a threesome before. And that had just been with two other women, her sister and Oriana’s girlfriend (fueled by a copious amount of wine and pretending that it had never happened once they woke up). Something like that was… Miranda couldn’t decide how she felt about it.  
  
And she wasn’t getting the chance to make up her mind about it. Samara was still hammering away, making Miranda _melt_ as she got used in a way that had only happened twice to her in her entire life. The lewd sounds of Samara’s cock entering Miranda’s ass and her hips slapping against Miranda’s ass filled the small room and might even be traveling outside as the blue-skinned older woman thoroughly used Miranda’s ass.  
  
It felt _good_ and Miranda could already feel a second orgasm rising up inside of her. She bit her lip and felt her eyes rolling up in her head as the Justicar kept on hammering away at her rear. By now, Samara had managed to get the _entire_ length of her unseen cock into Miranda’s ass. And that was quite a lot of cock. Miranda was moaning as she felt herself getting opened up, getting _fucked_ in a manner that she had never been fucked in before. Every thrust made it feel like Samara’s cock was about to come popping out of her mouth, there was so much of it going so deep into Miranda’s rear.  
  
Miranda’s feet were kicking back and forth, scraping against the bulkhead, the decking and Samara’s own ankles as she tried to cope with the _very_ large that was moving back and forth inside of her. And she just couldn’t manage it. No matter what, she was just feeling too full from a thick blue cock moving inside of her to cope.  
  
And there was another orgasm welling up inside of her. It was growing closer and closer to the surface, ready to happen at any minute. Miranda shivered as she was pressed even more firmly against the bulkhead, her body rubbing against it. Her _boobs_ rubbing against it.  
  
And that, shockingly, was the little bit needed to push her over the edge and make her _cum_. Miranda’s jaw fell open as she felt her second orgasm in five minutes wash over her.  
  
Miranda’s pussy squeezed down around nothing at all, feeling the pleasure shooting through her that was coming from her _butt_ , not from her pussy. It was one of the weirdest things that Miranda had ever felt, as her ass was being stretched out from the thick cock that was buried deep inside of her, while her pussy didn’t even have a finger tending to it.  
  
It was still an _orgasm_ , though and that sort of thing always felt good. Miranda moaned, the sound coming from her _soul_ as she felt the pleasure washing through her, filling her from the tips pf her toes to the top of her head. And Samara was making sure that the pleasure lasted as she kept on fucking her.  
  
It was _great_ and Miranda already knew she was never going to forget tonight and not _just_ because it was her first time doing it with a non-human. She tried to look behind her at Samara, but the blue-skinned biotic kept her head pressed up against the bulkhead. The most Miranda could see was half of Samara’s face as the other woman kept up what she was doing and kept on fucking Miranda’s ass.  
  
How much longer was she going to last for? Miranda didn’t think of herself as being on a hair trigger so Samara should be cumming _soon_. And as for what it would be like to feel the other woman cumming inside of her, well, Miranda was just going to have to wait and find that out, wasn’t she?  
  
That thought sent a shiver through her. One of many shivers as Samara kept on _fucking_ Miranda, kept on using her ass and groping and squeezing her butt. It was getting harder and harder to think and someone less disciplined than Miranda would have succumbed already. As it was, she was managing to hold on as all of _this_ went crashing through her.  
  
“You’re making me feel so very good, Justicar,” Miranda moaned, watching the half of Samara’s face that she could see smile.   
  
“And you’re doing a wonderful job for me as well,” Samara said, giving Miranda’s ass another firm squeeze. “I’m _very_ impressed at how much of a slut you’re turning out to be.”  
  
Miranda wasn’t being _slutty_ , she was just… letting a woman she had met a few hours ago fuck her ass. Okay, Miranda wasn’t going to argue the point.  
  
Samara groaned as she thrust herself deep inside of Miranda. And pushed herself right up against the human woman. Miranda shivered as she felt the warm blue body pressing against her back, Samara’s hands tight on her own shoulder and hip.  
  
And then Samara started to cum. Miranda’s eyes shot open wide as she felt _that_ happen, the first shot of hot, thick cum landing inside of her. The first shot, but not the last.  
  
More and more semen started to fill up Miranda’s body as the cum flowed inside of her. She had already been feeling full from everything that had been done to her but now she was feeling, well, full just wasn’t the right word to describe everything that was going on. Miranda just couldn’t _believe_ what was going on inside of her.  
  
“It’s so much,” Miranda moaned, weakly twitching around. “There’s, there’s…”  
  
“And you’re taking all of it,” Samara said with a note of tension in her voice as she held herself deep inside of Miranda’s ass, her thick cock stretching Miranda out enough that there was no way for the semen being shot inside of her to slide back out. “Every single drop, you human slut.”  
  
Miranda shivered at that, her mind spinning as she felt the hot, thick load filling her up. There was just so _much_ of it, so deep inside of her. How could she really cope with all of this? How was it possible for her to manage?  
  
It was still hot, though not nearly hot enough for Miranda to cum from it. Her pussy was still leaking arousal, though, dripping down her long, thick thighs and onto the decking. She moaned and whined, trying to cope with the pleasure and the sensation and just not managing.  
  
Finally, Samara pulled out of her. Miranda gasped as the thick rod that had been inside of her was removed. It felt- Miranda just couldn’t put into words how it felt to have been filled up this much and then to have the shaft removed.  
  
And Miranda could feel the cum that was already starting to trickle out of her rear. It was still _very_ hot. And thick, thick enough that it only slowly moved down out of Miranda’s rear and crept down her skin. Miranda shivered as Samara pulled away. She wasn’t sure if she wanted more of that blue cock and if she did, _how_ she wanted it.  
  
It took a minute for Miranda to muster up the strength to turn around. When she did so, she saw Samara naked for the first time. And that was a sight good enough to make Miranda swallow heavily as she stared.  
  
Samara looked… good. She looked very, very good. Miranda swallowed again as she stared, looking at the large breasts, long legs, smooth skin and the large, thick, erect cock that was still bobbing back and forth between Samara’s legs as she studied Miranda in turn.  
  
A smile slowly appeared on Samara’s face as she looked Miranda over. It was obvious that she liked what she saw, especially because her cock was still as hard as a rock. And Miranda was still feeling pretty wet and aroused herself. Her hands flicked down to her pussy, brushing against her skin before she managed to stop herself from actually masturbating in front of another woman.  
  
“Yes, I think that you’re going to do just fine onboard,” Samara said with a smile. She waved a hand at the bed. “Get comfortable, because it’s been almost a year since I had time enough to relax with another woman.” She stretched, lifting herself up and making Miranda’s eyes flick across her body as she studied the swing and the sway. “I’ll be working all of that stress off on your body tonight.”  
  
“Yes, I, yes that sounds good,” Miranda said, nodding and swallowing.  
  
“Yes, what?” Samara asked, lifting her hand as a swirl of blue energy started to dance around it.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Samara,” Miranda said, not actually rolling her eyes but feeling the temptation.  
  
“Then what are you waiting for?” Samara asked, stepping towards the door and gesturing at the bed. “Lay down on there and spread your pussy lips apart so I can see inside.”  
  
Miranda was almost never ordered around so bluntly. Not in bed, at least. But she still did what she was told and crawled onto the bed, spreading her legs wide and then reaching down to spread her lower lips apart as well, using two fingers to hold her labia open.  
  
Samara crawled onto the bed and closely, intently studied Miranda’s pussy. It was actually fairly embarrassing, but Miranda stared up at the ceiling and tried not to think about how obvious her arousal must be as the older woman looked at her pussy.  
  
“What a pretty pussy,” Samara said after a while. She brought her hand up and used her fingertip to trace out Miranda’s lower lips, never sliding inside even though it was so obviously and clearly presented. “I’m going to enjoy this along with the rest of your body.”  
  
Were all asari Matriarchs so, well, like this? Miranda had no idea, but she supposed she was going to learn over the course of the next year. Along with _plenty_ of other things, things that would fill a nice, thick report for her to submit to the Ministry when she got back.  
  
The thought of how that would help both her career and humanity put a smile on Miranda’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serving BBC Chapter 3**

  
Jane shivered as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t think of herself as an easy lay. But _god_ , she had pretty much thrown her bra onto the mess table, hadn’t she? On the other hand, it was pretty hard to _complain_ about how last night had gone. Liara was certainly quite the lover, wasn’t she?  
  
Very much so, in fact. Jane winced and reached down between her legs, rubbing a bit at her slightly sore pussy. If she wasn’t in such good shape, she probably wouldn’t even be able to walk today. As it was, she might have a bit of a bowlegged stance like a cowboy for the rest of the morning.  
  
In fact, she thought with a grin, she had been riding like a cowgirl for quite a while last night, along with a number of other positions. And they had all been pretty enjoyable, even the anal sex that Jane hadn’t been fully prepared for. But now it was ‘morning’, such as it was onboard a spaceship and it was time for Jane to do what she was actually supposed to be doing. Advancing the collected military knowledge of humanity and making friends and contacts in the united Asari military.  
  
Stepping out into the corridor, she blinked, seeing Jack stumbling down along it. The bald, tattooed woman looked very… well-used was the politest possible way to put it. Another way would be to say that Jack had obviously had an even more entertaining night than Jane and hadn’t been able to clean herself up yet. The details of her facial tattoos were rather hidden underneath what looked like quite the fresh (and _large)_ layer of cum smeared across her face.  
  
“Good… morning, Jack,” Jane said, folding her hands behind her back as she looked more closely and saw that Jack’s jumpsuit wasn’t properly sealed and could smell- yes, it was _very_ obvious what Jack had been up to last night. “Off to take a shower.” She didn’t bother phrasing it as a question.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jack mumbled, her voice sore and raspy. No prizes for guessing how that had happened either. “You seen the bossy Aussie?”  
  
“No, not yet,” Jane said, deciding to pass over the nickname for Miranda. If Miranda didn’t like it, she could deal with it on her own time. “I would suggest that her bodyguard keep better track of her, though.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jack said, thumbing open the door to the quarters she and Miranda shared. “What’s the worst that could happen onboard a ship like this.”  
  
That was another comment Jane decided not to respond to. Instead, she just sighed, shook her head and started wandering up to the bridge to see what she could learn.

*******

One of the first things that Jane learned was that Asari could really be _very_ handsy. It rather reminded her of those movies she watched about how men acted towards women in North America and Europe on the twentieth century. Including, Jane had to admit, that one porn movie.  
  
She hadn’t noticed anything like this during the dinner yesterday, but that _had_ been under different circumstances, she had to admit. But now, Admiral Treia had been quite welcoming to her when she had appeared on the bridge, giving Jane a _very_ tight hug that had pressed Jane’s body right up against her and held her there for a while.  
  
That closeness and happiness to see her hadn’t extended to letting Jane get a good look at anything other than where the Asari crewers and officers sat on the bridge, sadly. Then she had been bundled off onto an inspection of shuttle bays and the like, places that, while interesting, weren’t that important from a security perspective. At least nobody had objected to Jane openly taking notes on how the Asari handled their shuttle bays, with a quick interview with the dock officer on loading, unloading, entry and exit and maintenance. They had a faster throughflow set up than the SA did, and Jane was going to send off a copy of her observations the next time a messenger shuttle was going to head back home.  
  
For now, Jane was spending lunch with Liara. She had been surprised to see the (relatively) young professor again, but hadn’t minded that. Not at all. She and Liara were having lunch together in a small officer’s mess, along with some other Asari and Miranda and Jack.   
  
Jane was pleased to see that Jack had gotten clean and properly dressed. Though there was _something_ in the way that the various Asari in the room were looking at Jack that made her wonder if Jane was out of the loop on exactly what Jack had done last night. It seemed that rumors of what Jack had done had spread pretty far. Either that, or the half dozen Asari in the compartment had all fucked her, but that didn’t seem all that likely.  
  
Miranda was sitting _very_ close to an older Asari named Samara. In fact, Samara had a hand on Miranda’s lap. Had Miranda found some… fun last night as well? Jane shook her head. What were the odds that all three of the women would have gotten fucked on their very first night onboard the _Destiny_?  
  
Jane started a bit as Liara’s hand went underneath the table. That was fine. Even Liara resting her hand on Jane’s thigh was fine. Then Liara moved the hand down and started to rub at Jane’s pussy through her jumpsuit. And _that_ was not something that Jane had expected to happen, not at all.  
  
“I’ve heard a lot about humans, of course,” Liara was saying, like she wasn’t rubbing her hand against Jane’s crotch. “A new species, especially one that’s already has colonies set up, always makes a big impact on the cultural scene.” She paused for a moment as she kept on rubbing Jane’s pussy and as Jane tried to decide just how she was supposed to respond to this. “Though I wasn’t born the last time it happened.”  
  
“I was,” Samara said calmly. “And yes, I’m certain that if the _Destiny_ puts in at a planet and the populace hears that there are humans aboard, there will be a constant stream of requests from the media, attention seekers and the upper crust to try and meet with all of you.” She softly smiled. “You might have some trouble getting the admiral to agree to let a collection of unknown people wander her ship’s halls, though.”  
  
Jane took a moment to think about Jack conducting an interview. That was an amusing thought, though not that amusing when Jane was in _charge_ of her. She nodded and filed that thought away for future consideration.  
  
And Liara was still touching her. And it was starting to get Jane really turned on. She swallowed heavily and glanced at Liara. The blue-skinned woman looked back at her with a happily calm expression, as if she wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary as she felt Jane up.  
Jane shivered as she felt the arousal building and building inside of her. It felt so _good_. Heck, it made her feel like a teenager again, always getting turned on constantly by almost anything. Although at least there was a _much_ better reason for her to get turned on now then when she had been fifteen and gotten aroused by a suggestively curvy rock.  
  
The same thing seemed to be happening to Miranda, now that Jane looked at her. She couldn’t see one of Samara’s hands and Jack was almost constantly glancing down at Miranda’s lap on the far side of the table. Were _all_ Asari this handsy and willing to feel up women? It seemed so and Jane really wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be doing about it. It felt nice, after all, although Jane had never let herself get touched in public like this, no matter _how_ good the sex the night before had been.  
  
“Liara,” Jane whispered, reaching down to grab Liara’s hand. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m touching your pussy, of course,” Liara said in a much louder tone of voice. “And I expect that soon you’ll be touching my cock. After all, we both felt so good from them last night, didn’t we?”  
  
Jane made a coughing noise in the back of her throat at that as Miranda and Jack both looked at her with nearly identical expressions of wide-eyed surprised. Samara and the other Asari in hearing range, though, didn’t seem all that shocked or embarrassed. They just kept on looking at her, making Jane’s cheeks heat up as they stared.  
  
“I, um,” Jane stuttered, at a loss for words, especially as Liara took advantage of her hesitation to start rubbing at her pussy again. Jane felt her legs draw apart on their own before she could get control over them. “Yes, but I was thinking that-“  
  
“Shh,” Liara said, laying a finger over Jane’s lips. “You don’t need to think, now that I’m here.”  
  
Jane blinked at that, her mouth falling open as she stared at Liara. Sure, Liara had been kind of bossy last night, but where was this new attitude coming from? She wasn’t sure how to respond to that and a glance at Miranda and Jack showed that they didn’t have any ideas either, just stupidly staring at the display going on in front of them without any signs that they would be coming to assist.  
  
Then Liara was pulling Jane towards her. If Jane had decided on how she was going to respond, she would have been able to do anything besides letting Liara do that. As it was, she just ended up getting kissed by Liara, the blue-skinned alien’s lips pressing against hers as Liara’s arms wrapped around her neck.  
  
On instinct, Jane started kissing Liara. Not as aggressively as Liara was kissing her, though. Liara’s tongue was already inside Jane’s mouth, claiming and dominating her. And it felt kind of good. A spark of arousal ran through Jane, making her pussy get wet as she felt the curvy, beautiful alien woman pressing up against her.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Jane could see Samara tugging Miranda closer to her as well, even as some of the Asari officers advanced towards Jack, who didn’t even see them coming. Jane shivered and then gasped. Liara had just reached down and grabbed Jane’s breast, squeezing it right through Jane’s clothing.  
  
“That’s right,” Liara said, drawing back a bit and smiling. “You don’t need to think, Jane. “You just need to be here for me.”  
  
She grabbed Jane’s hand and guided it down towards her crotch. Jane could feel Liara’s hot, _hard_ dick pressing through the material of her white bodysuit and against her hand. Jane glanced down and swallowed and then looked up at the expression Liara had and swallowed again.  
  
“Samara, we can’t do this right in p-Oh!”  
  
Jane and Liara both looked over at Miranda. She was practically in Samara’s lap by now and the older woman was fiddling with the seals on her tight, white jumpsuit. Or she had been, at least. Now she was looking up and shushing Miranda.  
  
“And you don’t need to talk,” Samara said, gently cupping Miranda’s jaw. “You just need to do what I tell you.”  
  
Miranda’s mouth opened and closed at that. Jane wondered just how many times Miranda had ever been told to shut up, even in such gentle terms.  
  
“Touch me, you little human slut,” Liara said, the dirty words sounding so _wrong_ as they spilled from her lips. “Wrap your hand around my cock and give me a nice handjob.”  
  
Jane looked down at the hard cock that was still pressed up against her. It really was _very_ hard. And very much pressing up against her. Jane shivered and stroked the shaft again, running her palm up and down along it. It actually twitched, moving around underneath the suit. Jane swallowed and shivered, not sure if she should be getting turned on by this or not. She _was_ , of course, but she wasn’t sure if she _should_ be.  
  
Liara’s hand was on her breasts by now, touching and squeezing them. Jane shivered and moaned, somehow completely and utterly unable to stop the other woman from doing whatever she wanted to Jane. It really did feel _good_ and she gasped and moaned, feeling the pleasure growing inside of her. If Liara spent much more time on her breasts, she was going to find a pair of stiff nipples and then how could Jane possibly deny what she was feeling?  
  
Off to one side, Jane could see that a group of Asari officers were surrounding Jack. And they all seemed to know her as well, acting very affectionate to her as they held themselves close to her. Jane realized that Jack was going to be getting gangbanged in the next few minutes, without a doubt.  
  
While Miranda and Jane were just going to be getting fucked. Samara was getting more and more aggressive towards Miranda and had already gotten some of her seals undone, letting Miranda’s curvy, pale body be revealed as the tight suit was peeled off of her body. There was a lustful look on Miranda’s face as she ground against Samara’s hands, making whimpering noises as she got toyed with.  
  
“Don’t look over there,” Liara said. “Look over here.”  
  
Jane looked back at Liara and squeaked as she got kissed, driven down onto the table and making the cutlery rattle as her ass landed. Liara was pressing against her, the heat and the sensation making Jane’s jumpsuit feel so tight and restrictive as they kissed and groped each other.  
  
Jane still had some qualms about banging right in the middle of the mess, but with all of the Asari, including several ship’s officers, onboard with the idea, she just couldn’t bring herself to care that much about putting up a fight against it. Instead, she let Liara kiss her and start to undo her clothing, letting Jane’s body get revealed just like Jack’s and Miranda’s were.  
  
Jane tried to do the same to Liara, reaching up to unfasten the catches holding the bodysuit intact around Liara. Her fingers felt so _clumsy_ , though and it was hard to make them work around Liara’s own, constantly moving hands as Liara kept on kissing, groping and undressing her.  
  
Still, pretty soon, Jane wasn’t wearing anything at all. Her bra was laying on the table and her panties were down around her ankle, before Jane shook them off. It was a bit embarrassing to be naked in front of so many women, most of whom she didn’t even know. But Jane really wasn’t going to let that stop her, especially because almost everyone but Liara was focusing on someone else.  
  
Liara was mostly undressed herself. Her jumpsuit was hanging down around her wist, pulled low enough to free her dick. And what a dick it was. Somehow, it looked even nicer than it had last night. Jane shivered as she stared at it, feeling a _need_ inside of her empty pussy. A pretty strong need, at that.  
  
There was a thump behind her. Jane looked over her shoulder to see an equally naked Miranda getting _bent_ over the table, Samara’s hand on her back pushing her lower and lower down until Miranda’s naked breasts were pushed up against the metal table and her ass was poking up in the air, twitching back and forth.  
  
Jane didn’t have time to notice anything after that, as Liara started to kiss her, pressing her naked blue body up close against Jane’s. Jane could feel a hard cock pressing against her, rubbing against her lower stomach. She shivered, feeling the arousal dripping out of her, saying just how much Jane _wanted_ what Liara was going to do to her.  
  
“On your back,” Liara said, her voice quiet but commanding. “On your back and spread your legs.”  
  
Jane paused, just for a second. She was already moving down when Liara reached up to push her, though. That increased how quickly Jane went down and she grunted as she landed on the table, right next to Miranda’s ass. Looking up, Jane could see Samara looming over the both of them, stroking a truly impressive cock as she looked down with a look of absolute lust on her face.  
  
Then something happened that made Jane stop paying attention to that. After all, a hard cock rubbing against her pussy was the kind of thing that could be _very_ distracting. And feel very good. Jane moaned, lifting her head to stare past her breasts at Liara. Liara had a determined look on her face as she humped back and forth against Jane’s pussy, coating her cock with Jane’s arousal. Which was leaking freely now, in fact, pouring out of Jane’s pussy despite the situation she was in. Or maybe because of the situation, Jane wasn’t sure.  
  
“I don’t know if I’m ever going to get enough of human pussy,” Liara said. “It’s so much more _accessible_ than a quarian, after all.”  
  
Jane didn’t have time to respond to that as Liara slid into her pussy. Instead, Jane just groaned, feeling the cock sliding into her and opening her up as Liara steadily pushed further and further inside. It felt _very_ good and Jane could feel her pussy squeezing down around the cock, trying to milk out as much sensation from it as she could.  
  
And Samara was doing the exact same to Miranda. Jane had a pretty good view from here as, just centimeters away from her, Samara rested the tip of her big blue cock against Miranda’s body and then _pushed_ forwards. The sound that came from Miranda at that filled the room and made everyone look at her as the black-haired woman sounded so very _needy_.  
  
Even the three Asari who had surrounded Jack. Jane realized that Jack was on her knees now, moving her mouth up and down one dick while stroking two more thick blue cocks. And she seemed to be having a pretty good time of it as well.  
  
But she couldn’t possibly be enjoying herself more than Jane was as she felt her pussy getting _stuffed_. Jane moaned, lifting her head to look at Liara as the blue-skinned woman pumped her hips back and forth, in and out of Jane. Her dick was spreading Jane open and making her feel _wonderful_ , driving an orgasm upwards inside of her as she got fucked in public by a woman she hadn’t even known for twenty-four hours yet.  
  
“That’s right,” Liara said happily as she stared down at Jane, before very obviously looking at Miranda’s ass. “You’re such a _good_ slut for me, Jane.” She smiled and leaned forward, grabbing one of Jane’s boobs and making the soft mound send some wonderful signals through Jane’s body. “And for everyone else too.”  
  
Jane had to admit that was true. She knew that some of what was going on here was going to feature in her masturbation fantasies in later years. So why not let others take the same enjoyment from her that she was getting from them?  
  
Jane could see Samara’s cock pumping in and out of Miranda’s- ass, really? Wow, she wouldn’t have expected that. Though from the noises that Miranda was making behind her, it was obvious that she was still enjoying it. Just like Jane was enjoying getting her pussy filled by Liara, even with the humiliation of getting fucked in public.  
  
Then one of the Asari officers, one of the ones who _wasn’t_ standing around Jack getting either a handjob or a blowjob, stepped up to the table. Her black and purple uniform was undone and her dick was sticking out from her crotch. She grabbed it in one hand and started to rub it along Jane’s face.  
  
Jane wasn’t sure how she was supposed to react to this. Especially because she could see a second Asari officer standing in front of Miranda, who was already giving her a blowjob. And Samara didn’t seem to mind in the slightest as she watched, still fucking Miranda’s ass.  
  
“Come on, you human whore,” the Asari said, rubbing her hard cock all over Jane’s face. “You heard your mistress, you aren’t supposed to be talking. So what do you _think_ that mouth of yours is for?”  
  
“That was actually the Justicar talking about her anal whore,” Liara said, reaching over to pat Miranda on the top of her head. “But she has a point, Jane. Start giving her a blowjob.”  
  
Jane’s jaw hung open as she stared up at Liara, who was looking down at her as if nothing she said was even slightly out of the ordinary. Then the Asari took advantage of her open mouth and grabbed her head. She tilted it backwards and slid her dick into Jane’s mouth, moving forward in a long, smooth motion that only ended when Jane was deepthroating the cock and trying to breathe around it.  
  
Jane couldn’t see anything now except for the big, heavy blue balls that were slapping against her face as the unknown Asari fucked her. And fucked her pretty hard. She was really hammering in and out of Jane’s throat even faster than Liara was doing to Jane’s pussy. Jane’s legs kicked around, but didn’t actually do anything besides occasionally scraping along the side of the Asari getting a blowjob from Miranda.  
  
“Your pussy is so tight and enjoyable,” Liara said, stroking Jane’s lower stomach and pressing down against the muscles there. “I’m glad I get to fuck it.”  
  
“Her mouth is pretty nice as well,” the Asari inside Jane’s throat said. “Nice and tight.” She laughed and ran her fingertips along Jane’s bulging neck as the human tried to deal with getting filled in both ends at once. “I’m probably going to have to try this out again.”  
  
“Try a bit from all of them,” the one using Miranda’s mouth said. “I got a go at the tattooed one last night and you wouldn’t _believe_ what she can do when she gets worked up.” She chuckled. “She’s made to be a cocksleeve, believe me.”  
  
“Aren’t all human women?” Liara asked sweetly, reaching down to rub at Jane’s clit as her dick continued to hammer in and out of Jane’s pussy. “And they come in so many different colors as well!”  
  
Jane could only listen to all of this as she felt a number of hands wandering over her body as she got fucked. She wasn’t even sure by now who was touching which part of her. There were so many hands and she couldn’t see a single thing. And there was the dick that was stretching out her throat and Liara’s rod, reshaping her pussy to be a better cocksleeve for the professor.  
  
At least Jane could hear Miranda. The other woman seemed to really enjoy getting fucked in the ass, going by how pleased the muffled squeals Jane was hearing. Jane’s own butt clenched down around nothing at the thought of taking Liara in there. Especially at the speeds she was moving at right now. It was obvious that Liara was more focused on her own pleasure than Jane’s. Of course, Jane was still feeling _very_ good and she was going to cum from this if it lasted for any time at all.  
  
And then Jane _was_ cumming as the sensations boiled up inside of her. Someone was touching her breasts, there was Liara’s cock inside of her pussy, there were the sounds coming from the rest of the room, it was all too _much_. Jane came hard.  
  
Stars danced in her vision, replacing the big swinging balls that had been dominating it. Jane could feel herself squeezing down _tightly_ around the cock that was still moving in and out of her even as she came. Her entire body was twitching around on the table, jerking and spasming as the pleasure ran through her. It was _amazing_ and the part of Jane’s mind that was still working properly was shocked at just how good she was feeling as she orgasmed. All of the orgasms she had gotten while on board had been so much stronger than any she had gotten before.  
  
And all the while, Jane’s body kept on being used to satisfy the two Asari using her. They were still fucking her _hard_ , pounding in and out of her throat and cunt, relentlessly working away to satisfy themselves. Jane gurgled around the cock in her mouth as she felt the pleasure washing over her.  
  
The Asari fucking Jane’s mouth groaned and drove her shaft forward, until the entire rod was buried down Jane’s throat. Jane reached up to touch the bulge in her throat, feeling it stretching all the way from her head down to her shoulders. Then the cock _twitched_ inside of her throat and cum started to pour into Jane’s stomach.  
  
It was something that Jane could only feel, not taste. But _boy_ could she feel the semen filling up her stomach, mixing with the lunch she had already eaten and making her feel _stuffed_. And Jane was already feeling pretty stuffed from Liara’s cock moving in and out of her pussy, right below her stomach.  
  
“Fuck, that’s right,” the officer cooed. “Take all of my cum, you cock-hungry whore.”  
  
Jane didn’t have an _option_ but taking all of it. There was no possible way for her to do anything else as the semen filled up her stomach. There was a _lot_ of it and it was filling her up and making her feel stuffed.  
  
And Liara was still fucking her as well. In fact, she was speeding up, Jane had just enough time to realize what that meant when Liara pulled out of her. Jane’s mouth was still wrapped around the officer’s cock and her head bent backwards, so she couldn’t see what was happening. But she could _feel_ it, feel the jets of semen landing on her skin, making her feel so _hot_ as she got covered. It went all the way from her crotch up to the bottom of her breasts. And it really was _hot_ semen, making Jane shift around at the oddly pleasant sensation.  
  
“Oh my,” Liara said, panting heavily as the officer finally drew her dick out of Jane’s mouth. “That was even better than I thought it would be.”  
  
Jane didn’t respond. She was too busy rubbing her throat and feeling the bits of cum that had been smeared across her tongue by the officer. She looked down at herself and shivered. The semen was standing out against her skin really clearly, making it so _obvious_ what had happened to her. And how much she had enjoyed it, too.  
  
Twisting her head around, Jane took in what was happening to Miranda and Jack. Miranda was still getting fucked by Samara and the other Asari, her entire body jiggling and shaking as she got screwed. Her ass was especially shaking, because Samara was reaching down to smack and grope it, making the cheeks wibble and wobble in a very enticing manner, that almost made Jane want to reach over and slap them as well.  
  
Jack, meanwhile, was still sucking off Asari. There were still three of the blue-skinned women surrounding her, but it was obvious that there had been some replacements. Or they had an amazing amount of stamina. Either way, there was a whole bunch of semen on Jack’s face and head. Even as Jane watched, one Asari pulled out of Jack’s mouth and aimed the tip of her cock at the top of Jack’s head, covering the tattoos up there with a huge amount of semen. And Jack was already sucking off another Asari, even as her hands pumped up and down along two more rods.  
  
“That’s right, Jane,” Liara said, smiling down at her as she slowly stroked her own cock, wet with Jane’s arousal. “You like what you see, don’t you?”  
  
Jane blushed but nodded. It was getting her pretty hot even though she had already cum. She tried to close her legs, but Liara was still in between them, keeping them widely spread and showing Jane’s pussy off to anyone who wanted to look. And someone _was_ looking, a new Asari peering over Liara’s shoulder with a big smile on her face as she looked at the opened up pussy.  
  
“This a private party or can anyone join in?” She asked, running her eyes up and down Jane’s well-used body.  
  
“I’m just taking a short breather,” Liara said, rubbing her still-hard cock against Jane’s thighs. “But do you want to use her tits? I tried those out last night and was _very_ satisfied with them.”  
  
“Sounds good,” the Asari said, starting to strip as she stared hungrily at Jane’s exposed breasts.  
  
Jane couldn’t muster up the energy to be worried about a second stranger using her body without asking her. Not with the arousal that was still bubbling inside of her. And with the sounds that were coming from the other humans in the compartment.  
  
Both Samara and the other officer pulled out of Miranda’s holes and started stroking their cocks. Jane shivered as she watched long jets of cum land all _over_ Miranda’s back and face, painting her white with semen as she got covered with cum. Miranda’s face was red underneath the semen and she was panting heavily, her tongue even sticking out of her mouth as she tried to recover from what she had just gone through.  
  
And Jack had gotten hauled up, sandwiched between two Asari as they started to double-team her pussy and her ass. Her face was a _mask_ of cum and Jane was pretty sure that the biotic wasn’t able to see through all of the semen that was layered onto her face.  
  
And more and more Asari were trickling in all the time. Just how much more was going to happen to Jane before she left the mess? And how messy would she be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Serving BBC Chapter Four**

  
“Ms. Lawson,” Admiral Treia said, sounding _very_ disappointed as she looked at Miranda. “Did you really think that you could get away with this?”  
  
Miranda stared at the decking, biting her lip as she tried to think of a way out of this. She was in _deep_ trouble. Flanked by two armed and armored Asari soldiers, her hands held behind her in cuffs, this was _not_ a good spot to be in.  
  
“I really think that the initial reports of this were blown all out of proportion,” Miranda said as calmly as she could. It wasn’t going to be a very good lie, but if it could be good _enough_ to make the admiral think that this would all be more trouble than it was worth to properly punish her, that would have to be considered a win. A very minor win, especially since the information she had collected had already been confiscated, but still a win. “I had noticed that a wall panel was sparking. There weren’t any crewers around, so of course I removed it to try and stop any further damage from occurring.”  
  
The admiral started at Miranda with flat, disbelieving eyes. As well she should, of course, since the panel had been doing nothing of the kind and Miranda had been looking for quite a while for an access panel that didn’t have anybody nearby, so she could get to work without being interrupted.  
  
“And the data sniffer that you were found holding?” Admiral Treia asked, her tone flat and level and obviously thinking that Miranda was full of shit.  
  
“I had to figure out what was wrong with the components before I could do anything to fix the problem,” Miranda said. “It wouldn’t do any good if I just started to rip out components without figuring out what was actually going wrong.”  
  
Miranda was alone in this conference room, except for the guards and the admiral. But plenty of Asari had already seen her getting escorted here. Miranda just wasn’t sure if the rest of her mission knew she was in trouble. There hadn’t been a sign of Shepard all day, though she _was_ supposed to be having a sparring match with the infantry component of the dreadnaught to build bonds or something. As for Jack…  
  
If Miranda got out of this, she was going to be having _words_ with Jack. The bald woman was supposed to have been keeping an eye out further down the corridor, but when Miranda had looked up into the face of a surprised Asari tech, the biotic had been nowhere to be seen. If she had gotten distracted or something, Miranda hoped that she would get the chance to tear a few meters of skin off of Jack’s hide for fucking up like this.  
  
“Rather than involve our governments in this matter,” Admiral Treia said suddenly, “I’ll just see to your punishment personally, right here and now.” She gestured at the guards behind Miranda, who suddenly seized her arms and propelled her forward, towards the conference table.  
  
“What!” Miranda squeaked as she was bent over the table, her face pressed against the smooth cold surface and her rear pushed up into the air a bit. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“I believe I said as much earlier,” the admiral said from behind her. “It would take far too much effort to arrange for you to be kicked off the ship and sent back to your planet. It’s far easier to just take care of you right here and now.”  
  
A hand landed on Miranda’s back, just above where her hands were held by the cuffs. She had just been pushing herself up and now she was back down on the table as one of the guards went around to the front of the table. Miranda could see a smug, anticipatory grin on her face.  
  
“Corporal Tilan, your knife, if you please,” the admiral said. That made Miranda squirm a _lot_ more. “Thank you, Corporal.”  
  
Fear was actually starting to grip Miranda. Then she felt the knife pushing against her bodysuit. For a moment, cold sweat broke out on her forehead as she felt it pressing against her. Then there was a ripping sound and from the way the bodysuit sagged on her, Miranda could tell that a hole had just been cut in it. The anticlimax of it all was enough to make her blink, not quite believing that this had actually happened.  
  
“Here you are, Corporal,” Admiral Treia said. “And now to the punishment. Private Rimeril, please stop Ms. Lawson from making too many noises as I administer her punishment.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” the Asari in front of Miranda said. There was an even bigger smile on her face as she started to fiddle with her armor. Miranda stared in shock as Rimeril’s cup was removed and a large blue cock, already starting to stiffen, was pulled out and given a few pumps.  
  
Then a hand landed on her butt. Miranda squealed from the force of the impact, her mouth falling open as she felt the admiral’s hand land on her rear with a huge amount of force. Her entire body rocked forward from the blow and a flower of pain blossomed inside of her ass.  
  
“What, what do you think you’re doing?” Miranda shouted. Rimeril grabbed her chin but that didn’t stop Miranda from trying to talk. “Do you know what’s going to happen when the Syste-mmpgh!”  
  
The Asari in front of her had slid her cock into Miranda’s mouth. It was a _big_ cock and was already making Miranda’s jaw strain as the blue-skinned woman slowly pushed herself deeper and deeper into Miranda’s mouth. Miranda tried to pull back, but that mostly meant pushing her ass up into the air even more. The perfect target for the admiral, in other words.  
  
Some more blows landed on Miranda’s rear as Admiral Treia fell into a steady rhythm of spanking her. Miranda moaned, feeling the pain forming inside of her and spreading through her entire body. But that wasn’t the bad part. The bad part was that she was getting turned on as she was spanked.  
  
Miranda couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t like she _enjoyed_ getting spanked. Or slapped or any other kind of pain play. But there was a heat inside of her pussy that was a lot more enjoyable than the heat that she was feeling inside of her butt.  
  
And her pussy was exposed to the admiral’s view. Miranda realized that with a sudden chill that didn’t actually dampen her arousal. Her bodysuit had been pulled down far enough to put her pussy on view, fully exposed to any wandering eye. Or-  
  
Miranda moaned in the back of her throat as a hand landed on her pussy with just as much force as her ass. It felt- oh, it felt so very good. Miranda shivered and stared up into the amused eyes of Rimeril as the Asari soldier kept on fucking Miranda’s face.  
  
“You know, ma’am,” Rimeril said in a musing tone as she grabbed Miranda’s hair. “This stuff makes for great handhold. Way better than head-tendrils.”  
  
“Human women are built for taking cock, it seems,” the admiral said in an amused voice. “These three certainly are, at any rate.”  
  
Miranda started to _really_ suck on Rimeril’s cock as the Asari started to use her new handhold to fuck Miranda’s face. She was pulling Miranda’s head up and down along her thick shaft, the tip of it poking all the way into Miranda’s neck as she got facefucked.  
  
And she was still getting spanked. The admiral wasn’t satisfied with just turning Miranda’s large ass into a brilliant shade of red. She was also spending the time and effort to reach down between Miranda’s spread legs and give her pussy a few firm whacks as well, slaps that made Miranda squeak and mewl through her gag as she got punished again and again and again.  
  
“She’s enjoying this,” Admiral Treia said in a satisfied tone. “Hell, maybe that was why she was snooping around in the first place. She _wanted_ to be caught so she could stop acting like a diplomat and start being treated as a sex toy.” Treia leaned forward until she could speak directly into Miranda’s ear. “Was that what you wanted, you pale-skinned slut? To be a sex toy for Asari? Moan once for yes.”  
  
Miranda couldn’t _stop_ moaning as she felt the throbbing heat in her butt and the thick dick pumping in and out of her face and throat. The admiral laughed at that and straightened up.  
  
“This really is a good ass to spank. And to fuck, obviously.” Treia’s fingers probed at Miranda’s rear, which was still feeling a bit stretched out from what Samara had done to her yesterday in the canteen. “And why not?”  
  
Miranda had just enough time for the implications of that to register when she felt something a lot thicker and harder than a fingertip pressing against her asshole. She squealed as she was jolted forward, driving herself even further onto Rimeril’s shaft as she felt the admiral do her best to hilt her entire cock into Miranda’s rear in a single thrust.  
  
The admiral’s shaft was _deep_ inside of her. So deep it felt like it was pressing up against her lungs. Miranda gurgled as she felt the shaft stretching her out, opening her up and spreading apart her asshole. Miranda’s hands opened and closed as she struggled with the cuffs and with the arousal that was suddenly surging inside of her, growing and growing and growing.  
  
Both Treia and Rimeril were fucking Miranda at their own desired pace, sliding in and out of her asshole and mouth again and again and again, not giving her the slightest chance to pause and rest as she got screwed and used by them. And she was _dripping_ , arousal leaking out of her and falling onto the floor as the Asari kept on using her.  
  
Treia was still spanking her, a firm hand landing on one of Miranda’s ass cheeks again and again, making Miranda squeak and squeal through the cock filling her mouth as she got fucked and used. The pain and the pleasure were both so _hot_ inside of Miranda’s body that she wasn’t able to tell them apart anymore. They were both making her feel good as she got spanked, as she got used and as it kept on happening over and over again.  
  
Rimeril was making Miranda’s neck bulge outwards as she fucked Miranda’s face as well. There was a _big_ bulge there and Miranda was starting to drool from having her mouth get held open for so long by the Asari soldier. Whenever Miranda looked up at the blue-skinned woman, all she could really see were the armored curves of her breasts. Everything else was hidden away by the woman’s large rack and how close Miranda was to her body.  
  
And she was getting _fucked_ , so very hard. Miranda moaned as she felt the shafts pounding in and out of her ass and mouth, stretching her out, sending erotic tingles through her entire body as she felt _everything_ that was happening to her. She couldn’t believe how good it felt, how much she was enjoying her tingling ass, her aching, untended pussy, every single minute of every single thing that was being done to her.  
  
And there were no signs that this was going to end any time soon. Miranda could feel her large breasts pushing against the tabletop, her ass held up in the air and wondered what else was going to happen to her. After all, after something like this, they couldn’t go back to acting like everything was just fine and normal, could they? Miranda wasn’t going to be allowed to go anywhere without an Asari watching her. A hot, beautiful Asari, oh, that was a nice thought, an Asari with a big package that she could use after shoving Miranda up against a wall and fucking her, screwing her, using her, turning her into nothing more than a hole for cocks and cum to go into, oh _yes_.  
  
Miranda was shocked to realize that she was cumming. Her eyes went wide as she felt the pleasure rushing through her, filling her up and making her entire body feel so _tight_ and so _full_. It was, it was amazing. She loved it. She loved cumming, she loved cumming while getting spanked and fucked in the ass.  
  
And she was still getting fucked. Admiral Treia was still hammering in and out of her ass, going at a quick, rough pace, not giving her the slightest chance to recover or do anything but take the thick dick as it slammed deep inside of her rear over and over again in an endless cycle.  
  
“She clenches down around me whenever I spank her,” Admiral Treia said in a musing tone. “How interesting.” She slapped Miranda’s ass again, drawing another squeal from the human woman. “A punishment she enjoys almost doesn’t seem like a punishment at all.”  
  
Samara hadn’t been nearly this rough with Miranda, not even yesterday in the impromptu orgy that had broken out in the canteen. But Miranda realized that she was enjoying herself just as much with these Asari as she had with Samara. Or at least her body was enjoying itself, even as Miranda’s mind tried to convince her that this was quite bad and that she shouldn’t be having such a good time as she got used.  
  
But as Miranda felt the thick cock of the admiral opening up her rear, she couldn’t do anything but take it, take it over and over again and learn to love it. She moaned, feeling the hot pulse of pain and pleasure mingling inside of her body, turning into something that was so much better than the pleasure could have been on her own. She _wanted_ to keep on getting fucked. She wanted it really badly. And if the admiral started fucking her pussy instead of her ass, then Miranda knew that it would feel even _better_ than it was right now. And Miranda was loving this, loving how she felt, loving every single sensation as the admiral kept on spanking her and as the private kept on using her head as nothing more than a sex toy.  
  
Treia made a sound of satisfaction as she pushed herself as far inside of Miranda as she could go. Miranda made a sound as she felt the thick dick spearing deep inside of her, impaling her on it. Then she felt it twitch and pulse.  
  
Miranda knew what was about to happen to her. And sure enough, the admiral started to cum, pumping her thick, hot seed deep inside of Miranda, filling her up, making her feel so _full_ , the semen going even further inside of her body than the admiral’s cock had ever managed to reach. Miranda’s eyes rolled up in her skull as her legs kicked and jerked, trying to deal with the sensation she was feeling as she got _stuffed_ , stuffed beyond belief and loved it so very much.  
  
After all, her pussy was trying to squeeze down around a cock that just wasn’t there. It felt _good_ , she loved it, she wanted it so badly and she just couldn’t _get_ it. Miranda was willing to do almost anything for the chance to get a cock inside of her pussy right now, to make her inner walls feel nice and stimulated.  
  
“That was a good fuck,” the admiral said, landing one last slap on Miranda’s ass and making her squeal as the pain shot through her, mixing with the pleasure to the point where Miranda couldn’t tell the two apart. “But… Corporal. I appreciate your restraint in watching us use the prisoner.” Miranda’s eyes widened as she saw where this was going. “By all means, feel free to enjoy Ms. Lawson’s body for the next while.”  
  
The admiral pulled out of Miranda, a thick trail of semen following her cock and dripping down Miranda’s skin. Miranda tried to look around to see where the third Asari was, but the private in front of her was still busy fucking her throat and she couldn’t move an _inch_. All she could do was keep on taking this cock as she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
“Urgh!” Miranda said around the cock filling her mouth. “Mmph!”  
  
And then a cock was pressing against Miranda’s wet, soaking folds. She barely even had time to consider that feeling, how good it felt, when it slid inside of her. Miranda’s pussy easily opened up in front of the dick and let it go _deep_ inside of her, spreading her out and sending a wonderful wave of bliss through Miranda’s body as she got filled up.  
  
“Your butt is so _red_ ,” the corporal said behind Miranda as she started to fuck the human woman. “The admiral really knows how to punish a spy, huh?” She laughed as if there was some kind of joke there.  
  
Then she stopped talking and started fucking Miranda. It felt even better than the admiral had. Miranda’s pussy was so _sensitive_ and it felt so good as she felt the thick dick spreading out her folds and stimulating her insides. Even the fact that the corporal was holding onto Miranda’s cheeks and occasionally giving them a slap of her own couldn’t detract from how _good_ this was.  
  
Miranda was drooling from being unable to close her mouth for so long. Her head was still getting pulled up and down the Asari’s cock, not even in time with the private’s thrusting as she used Miranda’s mouth as nothing more than a way to get herself off. It hurt, but just like with the pain that came from being spanked, it was a _good_ kind of hurt, the kind of pain that was making Miranda more and more aroused as she was punished and subjected to all kinds of sensations.  
  
“Oh, I’m going to cum,” Private Rimeril moaned as she patted Miranda’s face with a bit more force than was actually needed. “I’m going to fill that sweet mouth of yours all the way up, bitch.”  
  
Rimeril pulled backwards until only the tip of her cock was still in Miranda’s mouth. Then she sighed in satisfaction as she started to fill Miranda’s mouth up, a steady flow of semen pouring into Miranda’s mouth. Miranda tried to swallow all of it, but with her mouth still being held open, all she could do was swallow a bit of it. More and more kept on flowing down her chin and making a mess of her face.  
  
Asari cum still tasted so _good_. Miranda shivered, feeling her pussy getting that much wetter as she tasted the delicious flavor of it. It sent a shiver through her body from head to toe as her mouth got filled, covered with semen. She kept on trying to swallow all of it, but she couldn’t really manage it. Not that Rimeril cared.  
  
Finally, the Asari stopped cumming. She pulled her dick out of Miranda’s mouth. It took a second for Miranda to remember that she should close her jaw and swallow. In that time, even more semen spilled out from her mouth, coating her in sticky, white cum. Miranda made a gurgling sound as she swallowed the cum, her throat bulging as the thick, sticky load traveled down her throat to her belly.  
  
Then Rimeril started to wipe her dick clean on Miranda’s face. Miranda tried to protest at that, but there was still so much cum in her mouth that her words didn’t really mean anything. She just had to close her eyes and suffer the humiliation from getting her beautiful features used as nothing more than a rag to clean off a dick. The hot, hard shaft kept on pressing against every part of her face as the Asari chuckled to herself as she found a lot of amusement in what was going on.  
  
Finally, she stepped back, looking down at Miranda with the satisfaction of a job well done. And behind her, Corporal Tilan was still hammering away at her pussy, displaying no more consideration or interest in Miranda’s enjoyment of what was happening than either of the other Asari had. Which made the fact that Miranda _was_ enjoying this so much more awful.  
  
She couldn’t help it. Miranda could tell herself all of the reasons she had why she shouldn’t be liking the feeling of this hard cock pounding in and out of her pussy, or the ones that had been fucking her other holes, but that didn’t change the fact that Miranda _did_ like what was being done to her. For whatever reason, it just felt so _good_ and she loved it so much.  
  
And it was still happening and Miranda just might cum again. She might cum even as she felt the semen from the other two trickling down her skin. Miranda moaned, but she couldn’t _say_ anything. She just wasn’t up for that right now, not as she felt herself get so thoroughly used and abused from everything that the three Asari were doing to punish her for spying on the _Destiny Ascension’s_ systems.  
  
Corporal Tilan spanked Miranda, drawing her away from her thoughts and into the reality of what was happening to her. How she was being spanked and punished and how she was finding it to be so _enjoyable_ and how she wanted it to keep on happening, just so long as her pussy could stay this wet and feel this stretched out around the shaft that was pounding her over and over again.  
  
“Oh yes,” Tilan moaned. “I’ve wanted a piece of this pussy for a while.” She shivered as she landed a few more blows onto Miranda’s butt. “I saw you and those other two sluts, walking around, showing off your bodies like a group of hookers.” She kept on spanking Miranda’s rear, not seeming to care that both her superior and her subordinate were in the room, hearing every single thing she said. “Goddess, this is what you’ve been wanting, isn’t it? Some excuse for one of us to bend you over and teach you some manners, right?” Miranda didn’t say anything and just kept on moaning as she felt the shaft stretching her out. A particularly strong slap landed on her butt, sending it shaking. “I said, isn’t that right?”  
  
“Yeth!” Miranda tried to say, even though her tongue was still covered in semen. “Yeth it ith!”  
  
That got chuckles from all three Asari. Miranda couldn’t see any of them, the private and the admiral standing behind her and undoubtedly watching her as she got screwed, as her hole was stretched out and fucked by such a big cock.  
  
“I knew it,” Tilan continued. “Acting up like this, when what you really need is a leash and a collar, to be led around on.” As she spoke and fucked Miranda, she made sure to keep on spanking her as well, landing slap after slap and turning Miranda’s ass an even brighter shade of red than the admiral had managed. “All you humans just need to learn your place!”  
  
The first hint Miranda got of what Tilan was planning next was when she felt a hand grab her hair. Then she squealed as she was pulled backwards, her head snapping up as strong fingers dug into her black strands. She gasped, but was obviously completely unable to pull away from Tilan as the Asari kept on enjoying herself as she fucked and punished Miranda.  
  
Then, finally, Tilan moaned. She slid her shaft right out of Miranda’s pussy. Miranda gasped at that, not having expected that to happen. Especially because she was so _close_ to an orgasm. If it had just kept on going for another minute, then she would have managed to cum. But now, she was already feeling the horrible, wonderful feeling of lust that came from being denied an orgasm. She moaned and twitched around, her hole opening and closing as she heard the Asari’s rough pants behind her.  
  
Then a shot of cum landed on her sore, stinging butt. That drew a squeal from Miranda as she felt the hot, slimy cum landing on her fat rear. She shivered and tried to do _something_ , but she just couldn’t get away from what was happening to her. Shot after shot landed on her, Tilan cumming just as much as the other two. Miranda had to lay still on the table and _take_ it.  
  
By the time Tilan was done, it felt like Miranda’s entire ass was covered in semen, from the small of her back to the start of her thighs. Miranda panted, her eyes wide, sweat clinging to her brow, her hands opening and closing behind her as she tried to do _something_. Miranda had no idea what she would do if her hands were freed, but masturbating seemed like a pretty good guess right now. The horniness inside of her was unbelievable, so intense, so demanding and so something that she couldn’t do the slightest thing about. Not unless she was allowed to start humping the table like the bitch that Tilan had described her as.  
  
“Fuck, that was good,” Tilan said, her boots clacking on the metal floor as she stepped back. “Thank you, ma’am, for letting me help you in the prisoner’s punishment.”  
  
Admiral Treia laughed. Miranda didn’t lift herself up to see what was going to happen next. She just needed to catch her breath and feel the heat inside of her pussy making her _ache_ with the desire for a thick cock to plug her back up again. She knew she shouldn’t be behaving like this. She should still be protesting, demanding that she be treated according to accustomed international law. Instead, Miranda found that she was pushing her hips backwards, trying to get a bit _more._ She wasn’t even feeling picky about more what. More dicks, more fingers, a mouth, it didn’t matter.  
  
One of the soldiers grabbed Miranda’s cuffs and hauled her upright. Miranda staggered from side to side, trying to get her balance in her heels and with the sudden rush of blood to her head. She shook her head back and forth and tried to focus on the admiral as she realized that Treia was standing right in front of her, arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked Miranda up and down. Miranda couldn’t decipher the admiral’s expression.  
  
“You will return to your quarters, escorted by one of the soldiers onboard,” the admiral said, waving a hand as she looked down at Miranda’s cum-covered body. “They will stay inside the cabin to make sure that you don’t misbehave.”  
  
“My… my clothing,” Miranda managed to say, her throat feeling sore and raspy from the cock that had been pounding in and out of it. “You can’t send me through the corridors wearing this.”  
  
Admiral Treia stared at Miranda for a long second, just long enough for Miranda to start to feel nervous. Then she nodded.  
  
“You’re quite correct,” Treia said. “Your current outfit isn’t at all suitable. Corporal? Private? Please remove all of the human’s clothing.” She paused for a second. “You can leave the heels on, though.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Miranda gasped in shock as she felt herself get grabbed by two pairs of strong hands. “You can’t do this to me!”  
  
“It seems that I can,” Treia said calmly as she watched Miranda try to struggle out of the hands holding onto her, but was completely unable to avoid steadily getting stripped, her clothing literally torn off of her. “I trust you don’t have any further complaints about how you are being treated?”  
  
Miranda had _plenty_ of them, but she could recognize a lesson when it was taught. She closed her mouth and shook her head back and forth. That got a small smile from the admiral, though most of her attention seemed focused on Miranda’s breasts and pussy.  
  
“You may escort Ms. Lawson to her quarters now,” Treia said, pulling up her personal VI. “Memo to self, talk to the IT group about restricting the human delegation’s universal translators to prevent further espionage and rudeness.”  
  
Miranda tried to struggle as the two Asari guards started to march her out of the conference room and into the near-half kilometer worth of corridors that she would have to travel through to get to her room. And they both took advantage of their position to reach down and grope Miranda, getting a full handful of her ass as they forced her along, making her march, completely naked and cum covering her entire body.  
  
Miranda blushed with shame and humiliation as the door opened. There was an Asari officer standing right _there_. A look of surprise formed on her face, quickly replaced by a large, lusty leer as she turned her head to stare at Miranda’s nude, freshly-fucked body as she was forced away.  
  
And Miranda could still feel the semen dripping out and off of her as she was forced along the hallway. She could feel the guards checking her body out, even when they weren’t actually reaching down to casually grope her as they walked. And there were going to be _so_ many more Asari on the way before she reached her quarters. And what then? Was she going to be allowed to dress and make herself presentable? Or was this just going to be an excuse for whatever guard was left behind to have more fun with her?  
  
There was some muted laughter behind her and Miranda flushed, _knowing_ what the joke was. But what could she possibly do about it, when she was cuffed and guarded and like _this_? Nothing. There was simply nothing that she could do. Maybe if she got the chance to talk with Jack or Shepard, but even then…  
  
This was not going to be the bright mark on Miranda’s record that she had thought it might be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Serving BBC Chapter Five**

  
Jane knew that Miranda had screwed up and gotten caught spying. She didn’t know any of the details, but she didn’t _need_ to know any of the details to be able to understand what all of this meant. And it meant that her own mission was a bust and that the odds of the Asari Republics wanting anything to do with the System Alliance for the next few decades were pretty much zero.

And it was so hard for Jane to actually _care_ about any of that. Not when she was feeling this stupidly content. And Jane was feeling _really_ good as she floated on a sea of lust.

Someone was starting to fuck her again. Jane blinked her eyes open, wiping away some of the semen that had gotten smeared across her face during the last blowjob. It was… some Asari, one that Jane didn’t recognize. A low-ranked crewer, going by the tabs on her uniform. But that didn’t matter. Anyone from the admiral to the probationary intern, Jane didn’t care. She enjoyed feeling any of them.

It kind of seemed like Jane had enjoyed _all_ of them. That every single Asari on the ship had fucked her. And melded with her. And _boy_ , melding sure had some fun effects, huh? Jane giggled as she spread her legs and welcomed the new blue-skinned woman into her stretched, wet cunt.

“There you go, Jane,” Liara said, putting Jane’s head in her lap and stroking her forehead. “Just let go and accept that this is where you belong. It feels better like this, doesn’t it?”

“Yeth, Miss Liara,” Jane said. “It feels good inside of Jane’s cunny.”

She knew that some of the techs on the _Destiny Ascension_ had done _something_ to her translators. It was super hard to read any of the Asari language now and Jane had to sound the words out to make sense of them. And the feedback module was telling Jane that whenever she talked, she sounded pretty silly.

But Jane didn’t care. She knew why the admiral had ordered that. Both the reason that she had been given, about a security measure and the _real_ reason. And Jane was fine with either.

Liara smiled down at her as she held Jane’s head in her lap. Jane smiled back, feeling Liara’s cock pressing against her head. Pretty soon, she knew that she was going to giving Liara a blowjob. And that would be pretty fun, all things considered. Sucking cock was nice. It was _really_ nice.

And it would be just as nice to meld with Liara as well. And with this crewer, whoever she was. Jane knew that humans weren’t really set up to handle melding with two Asari at once. And that she was getting a little more giggly and a little more slutty every time she got overloaded with feeling Liara and whatever other Asari was with her. And that she had stopped caring about that a _long_ time ago.

“Just relax, Jane,” Liara said, as she tilted Jane’s head back. Jane obediently opened her mouth to take Liara’s cock.

Jane could feel Liara sliding deeper and deeper into her throat, even as the Asari between her legs started to hammer away, fucking at her pussy without a single care for what Jane might be feeling. But that was alright, because Jane _loved_ getting fucked like this! It was amazing, feeling the hot, hard rods pounding in and out of her pussy and her ass and her mouth and between her tits. Jane felt _wonderful,_ like every single care and worry she had was getting pushed out of her head as she got to get fucked by all of her new friends.

Jane was, of course, completely naked. Two of the ship’s marines had come up to her just as Jane had been stepping out of the shower. Her towel had been confiscated and she had been marched down to an electronics shop, where her translator had been adjusted. Then each of the Asari in the room had melded with her and fucked her and then Jane had somehow (things had gotten pretty hazy around the third double-melding) ended up here, in one of the crewers’s messes. And Liara had found her and the blue-skinned doctor had been with her pretty much the rest of the time, making sure that Jane got to feel _good_ as she got fucked. And fucked and fucked and fucked some more.

Jane was a mess by now. A _big_ mess. There was cum oozing out of her pussy and her ass and the Asari were always making sure to add more to it. And there was more cum on her face and on her tits and everywhere. Jane could barely see her black skin through the white semen plastered over her, at least on some parts of her body. And Jane didn’t mind a _bit_.

Well, she _kind_ of minded it. As good as it felt to take cock over and over again, Jane was starting to get a bit sore. She had been fucked by a _lot_ of cocks and they had all done a _lot_ of stuff to her, including filling her up with a lot of cum. Jane could only take another dozen, maybe another two dozen Asari and then she was going to have to call it quits for a while until she felt better.

Jane wondered what Jack and Miranda were up to right about now. She hoped that they were getting to have as good of a time as she was.  


***

She was pretty sure she'd lost track of time in the past few days. Not that it mattered. Liara had kept her very, very happily occupied. As had the other Asari! In fact, Jane had been so occupied that she was basically sore all over, and couldn't really walk. Or fuck, which was important. Jane had to remember she had a duty, even if their dicks were all very hard and needy and yummie.

Medigel could handle most of that, but it wasn't good to just use that without checking. Hence a visit to medbay. Asari medicine wasn't meant for humans, but they'd gotten a lot of information beforehand to be sure medical issues could be handled.

"Now, human medicine would have you stop the sex for a week or so." The doctor said kindly. "But I believe I have an alternative. We just need to have you take this." She held up a pill. "And in a few hours you'll be fine."

“Thank you,” Jane said happily, smiling at the doctor as she glanced down at the matron’s crotch.

Oh yeah, that was a nice dick there! All dicks were nice, of course, but this one looked _extra_ nice and tasty. Jane wanted it. She wanted it _bad_. She wiggled around, feeling the robe she had been given to wear to stop her from making a mess of the seats with all of the cum.

Jane grabbed the pill and swallowed it. She had gotten _really_ good at swallowing stuff lately. And it went down nice and smooth. She smiled at the doc and then at Liara, who was rubbing her back and smiling down at her.

“So anything else Jane should do, doc?” Jane asked, glancing down at the growing bulge in the doctor’s uniform.

“As a matter of fact there is,” the woman said, standing up and smiling down at her. She glanced over at Liara. “Do make sure that your pet stays vaccinated and gets her shots, Dr. T’Soni.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem, believe me,” Liara said, running her fingers along Jane’s shoulder as the human started to kiss and lick the cock waving around in front of her. “I know how to take care of her.”

Jane smiled as she tugged her robe down, making her boobies pop out. If the doctor wanted a titfuck, that was fine. And if she just wanted Jane to suck on her big, tasty blue rod, that was just as fine. The important thing was that Jane was here to serve.

A little while later, Jane was walking out of the infirmary, tossing the bottle of pills she had been given from hand to hand and smiling at Liara. Liara was smiling back at her and the smile warmed Jane’s heart.

“Jane thinks that we should give some of these pills to Jack and Miranda,” Jane said. “They must be fucking just as much as Jane is and they shouldn’t be left to get sore.”

“Is that an actual idea out of you, Jane?” Liara asked in a teasing voice, stopping in the corridor to kiss Jane. “And it’s even a good idea.”

Both Liara and Jane laughed at that as Liara started punching the holographic keys of her omnitool. Jane looked over her shoulder, but the text was moving too quickly for her to be able to decipher it. Instead, she just patted her body. She was feeling… hot. Really, really hot.

Not the kind of hot where she started looking for a dick to fuck herself on, but the kind of hot like she had been exercising underneath a blazing sun for too long. Jane frowned and fished the bottle of pills out of a pocket of her robe. She looked down at it, but the words on it were too complex for Jane to make out. And she was getting distracted.

Jane looked down and realized that her boobies were growing. She could actually see her cleavage expanding as her boobs got bigger and bigger. They grew at least another cup size before they stopped. And they got _sensitive_. Jane moaned as she felt her nipples pressing against the smooth fabric of the robe. She reached up and cupped her nice, soft titties in her hands, feeling the arousal running all through her body.

And that wasn’t the only change. There was some _tension_ in Jane’s rear, like her muscles down there were a solid knot of stress. Jane bucked her hips back and forth, her hands flying from her titties down to her booty, kneading her cheeks through her thin robe.

“Oh!” Jane squeaked, turning to Liara, who’s hand was hovering over her omnitool, a look of shock and enjoyment on her face. “Oh, Liara, Jane’s body ith, ith-oh!”

Jane could feel her hips getting wider and her butt getting bigger. A _lot_ bigger. There wasn’t a mirror around, but Jane could tell that she was turning into a black-skinned sexpot, with a body that was just _made_ for taking dick. Even her lips were changing, growing larger and larger. Her tongue flicked out to run over them and she shivered, feeling a tingle of pleasure.

Part of Jane was _really_ surprised at how advanced Asari biotech was. This was the kind of thing that she had thought would only stay in semi-bad sci-fi for her entire life, if not for all of existence. But she couldn’t deny that her body was ballooning up like a porn model. And if there were any side-effects to all of this, she wasn’t able to tell what they were. Not yet, at least. But Jane was going to make sure to visit the doctor and get a _thorough_ check-up. Jane smiled at the thought of getting to do the fucky-fucky with that hot Asari doctor. Not that Jane had seen any Asari who weren’t super hot. That was why Jane was fine with getting fucked by every Asari she ran across!

“Jack’s in a dorm,” Liara said. “This way, Jane,” she said, taking off down the corridor. Jane hurried to follow after her, trying to adjust to the new gait she had as her hips swung from side to side.

Jane mostly figured it out by the time she and Liara arrived. As soon as the door hissed open, Jane could tell what Jack had been doing. Just the sounds were enough, wet flesh rubbing and slapping against each other. Jane shivered at the sound, getting turned on and wondering if she and Liara and whoever else could go for a quickie as well.

Then she remembered to actually look around and see what was going on. And it was even better than she had thought it might be. Jack was in the center of almost a dozen Asari, getting fucked in her pussy and ass and switching between stroking and sucking every other cock around. She looked like she was having a good time, even though she was facing away from Jane. But really, what kind of human woman _couldn’t_ enjoy getting stuffed with cock over and over again?

“Hi, Jack!” Jane said cheerily. “Hi, everyone!”  
A lot of Asari turned to look at her. And then they kept on looking at Jane, staring at her dark-skinned body, barely contained inside of her robe. Jane smiled and posed for them, letting them run their eyes all over her. Oh, that made her feel _good_. That made her feel really good.

“One of the other humans?” An Asari asked, stepping away from the ongoing gangbang to look at Jane. “Don’t mind if do.”

“Sorry, Warrant Officer,” Liara said, putting a hand on the other Asari’s chest. “Jane’s just down here to drop something off to Jack. She’ll be heading back up top afterwards.”

Jane pouted at that. She had bene hoping to get fucked by all of these nice Asari and their big, thick, juicy cocks. Oh, getting to feel them moving in and out of her holes would be the _best_. Jane would love getting fucked by some more Asari. She would really, really _love_ it. Her thighs were rubbing back and forth underneath her robe as she thought about what it would feel like to get a nice, thick cock plunging in and out of her pussy. She was so _horny_ and the thought of getting fucked was so nice.

“Sure we can’t tempt you to share?” The Asari asked, reaching forward and groping Jane’s boobies through her robe. “I just _love_ how many different colors humans come in. This one would look really nice, getting fucked next to Jack.”

“Yeah, like that Turian dessert,” one of the other Asari said as Jack bobbed up and down along her cock. “That whatever swirl.”

“Well,” Liara said, shifting from side to side as she looked at Jack, who was happily ignoring everything going on as she swallowed cock after cock and got cum painted all over her face, “I haven’t gotten a chance to fuck Jack yet, so maybe we could-“

“Yeah, join in,” the first Asari said, smiling widely as she tugged Jane up against her. Jane giggled as she felt the thick, hard cock pressing up against her. And soon it would be inside of her, which would be even _better_. “Elbow someone aside and get to work.” She chuckled as she ripped the robe off of Jane, leaving her naked in a room with a couple dozen women eager to fuck her. Perfect! “Who wants to get a taste of this one?”

Jane shivered and smiled at everyone as she was quickly surrounded by a _lot_ of Asari. All of whom wanted to grope her. Jane was quite happy to let that happen, feel their hands running over her body as they explored her. And she returned the favor, reaching down to stroke stiff cocks or pressing against soft breasts.

Then she remembered what she should be doing! She went to her knees and was almost distracted by the sight of all of the stiff, yummy cocks on all sides of her. But Jane shook her head and made sure that she reached for her robe, not for the hard, delicious cocks that were starting to get rubbed up against her face.

“Ms. Liara!” Jane shouted as she grabbed the bottle of pills out from the pocket of her robe. “Jane almost forgot! For Jack!”

She sent the bottle skittering along the floor, past plenty of booted and bare feet, until Liara reached down to pick it up. The Asari smiled at Jane and Jane smiled back, at least before another Asari got in the way and distracted Jane with her stiff cock.

“Good job remembering, Jane,” Liara said. “You’re a good girl.”

Getting called a good girl sent a wonderful shiver right down Jane’s back. She smiled even wider at that and looked around at all of the cocks that were waiting for her. If she was a good girl, she could reward herself, right? And what better reward could there possibly be than getting to suck and fuck?

Jane couldn’t think of a single other answer and didn’t waste any time on the question, either. She just started sucking cock, feeling the wonderful warmth that came from wrapping her lips around a nice, thick dick and getting to work.

Jane was so _happy_ that she was getting have such a fun voyage, even after whatever it was that Miranda did. Part of her hoped that Miranda was paying the price for upsetting their Asari hosts, but the rest of her was just content with knowing that whatever the Asari decided to do with Miranda was almost certain to be the right idea.

And all Jane had to do was have a good time here. And Jane was more than capable of that.  


 *******

Miranda wasn't sure if she hated or loved the Asari version of confined to quarters. That was understandable in her opinion. She hadn't been able to get more than a few hours of sleep since her punishment had began. The Asari version of confined to quarters had a rather unique caveat. You were essentially free to accept visitors, and well to put it crudely fuck them. It was probably lot less tiring for them than it was her, because as the a human she was exotic, and basically had a line out of her quarters.

So it was with great relief that after the last Asari came over her face, she heard Samara's voice. "I need to take the slut out for a walk."  
Miranda cracked an eye open and looked up at Samara. The Asari matriarch was looking down at her with an expression that Miranda just couldn’t read. Probably because she looked upside down from where Miranda was.

“Come on, let’s get you some exercise,” Samara said, pulling Miranda off of the chair she had been getting fucked on.

Miranda grunted as she landed on the floor. She tried to stand up. She really did! But she just couldn’t quite manage it. Her legs were feeling all weak and wobbly from how many Asari had gotten in between them and fucked her pussy or her ass. Miranda made a whining sound in her throat as she stared up at Samara, trying to convince her that she wasn’t quite able to manage this.

Miranda’s throat was just feeling too sore from all of the facefucks she had given to be able to speak. She was reduced to whining like a dog to try and communicate what she was feeling.

“If you can’t walk,” Samara said, leaning down and fastening a collar around Miranda’s neck, “then you can crawl. Come along, girl.”

The yank Samara gave on the leash in her hand made Miranda start to crawl forward. She shivered as she glanced up at the Asari officer who was dressing. The look she gave Miranda was one of pure hunger, as she glanced down at Miranda’s red butt.

Miranda didn’t know where she was being taken, or if there was even a destination in mind. She just had to follow after Samara as the red-suited woman led her down corridors and in and out of lifts. She could feel the Asari they were passing looking at her and getting turned on by the sight of a naked human woman crawling along, cum all over her body and making a mess of her.

It was a bit uncomfortable to crawl along like this, but Miranda didn’t complain. And not just because the collar was so tight around her neck that if Samara decided to get a blowjob from her, Miranda was sure that the black collar would snap in two.

“Asari shipbuilding is advanced enough that we have room for all sorts of things onboard the _Destiny Ascension_ ,” Samara said as she led Miranda along, constantly tugging at Miranda’s leash and making her stumble forward. “There’s even a xeno-biological section.” She looked down and smiled. “Perhaps they’ll have some experiments to run on you in time.”

“Wh-what,” Miranda swallowed, trying to stop her voice from being so raspy, “what kind of experiments, Mistress Samara?”

Miranda had to frown at that. Not at calling Samara Mistress, but because she hadn’t said Samara’s name or title at all. The translator had added that to her sentence. She wondered what else it had been programmed to do. Miranda hadn’t really had a chance to find out what had changed with the translator device. Ever since being confined to quarters, she hadn’t said much more than wordless, orgasmic cries.

“I’m not a scientist, pet,” Samara said, gingerly patting Miranda’s black hair and stroking a few strands of it. “You’ll just have to wait and see what they have you do. But,” her smile grew, “I do have some plans for you right now.”

Miranda nodded as Samara opened a hatch. Her nose wrinkled as she smelled… something. It was vaguely animalistic, but it wasn’t something that she was familiar with. And there were chest-high walls everywhere that were keeping Miranda from lifting her head high enough to see what was on the other sides of the enclosures. She could hear snuffling, though and also a distorted kind of yipping.

Samara stopped in front of one enclosure. She opened the gate and tugged Miranda through. Miranda didn’t have any choice but to go along with it, even when she crawled into a pen that could stand to be mucked out more frequently. Then she saw the half dozen animals that were already in the pen.

They were… lizard dogs. A kind of tan color with darker stripes up and down the back, kind of like zebras. And with some very large blue eyes and quills running down the back. Miranda blinked as she stared at them and as the pack stared back at her.

“These are varren,” Samara said conversationally, leaning on the wall, looking down at Miranda as she tied the leash to a post. “They’re…” she frowned and pulled up her omnitool. “Think of them as a kind of dog.”

Miranda nodded as she stared at them. They were starting to get closer to her, sniffing at her and pressing their snouts against her naked flesh. She wasn’t sure where this was going, beyond the obvious humiliation of being tied up in a pen with animals. She turned around to look up at Samara again.

“What do you want Miranda to do with them, Miss Samara?” Miranda asked.

Samara just smiled. Then a heavy weight landed on Miranda’s back. Miranda oofed as she was driven downwards and had to struggle to stay upright. She looked over her shoulder and saw a varren on top of her, the beast warm and its skin somewhat scaley and somewhat rubbery as it rubbed against its back.

Miranda could also feel something hot and hard pressing against her butt. Her eyes widened as all of the pieces fell into place. She was about to get fucked by some alien animal. In front of Samara. _Because_ of Samara, Samara who already had one hand down below the level of the wall and had to be masturbating.

“That’s right, you little human slut,” Samara said lustily. “Let me see you getting bred by one of these filthy mongrels. You know you were made for it.”

Miranda opened her mouth to protest. Actually, she wasn’t sure if she was going to protest or to say something else. But she never got the chance to decide. The varren brought his rear hips backwards and then thrust forward. And his dick slid into Miranda.

Miranda moaned as her ass suddenly got filled up, the varren’s cock going inside of her, going _deep_ inside of her in a single smooth thrust. Miranda gasped, her eyes going as wide as saucers as she felt the thick, hot rod spearing into her butt. She moaned as she got to feel _good_ from getting fucked in the ass and before Miranda knew it, she was pushing backwards, against the cock.

“Miranda feels good!” Miranda said, in a borderline shout. She hadn’t _meant_ to say that, but it had just slipped out. And now that it had, even more words were following. “Miranda feels really good, Miss Samara! Miranda loves getting fucked!”

“Of course you do,” Samara said with a chuckle. “You’re a human, after all. You _want_ to get fucked. You haven’t been able to keep your legs closed since you came onboard.”

Miranda couldn’t argue with that. She probably couldn’t have even if her head was screwed on tight enough to think of an argument. And right now, the only thing that was getting screwed was her ass. And _boy_ , was her ass getting fucked. Miranda moaned as she felt the thick, alien dick pounding in and out of her butt as the varren barked and whined in her ear.

Miranda could tell that the varren had a cock that was shaped differently than an Asari’s. But she wasn’t able to tell what every difference _was_. She knew that it had some kind of flared head that was pushing _deep_ inside of her, so very deep, but she wasn’t able to tell more than that. Just that it was feeling _good_ as it pounded in and out of Miranda’s butt, hammering away at her in a relentless fucking that was only designed to make the varren feel good.

So the fact that Miranda’s pussy was leaking and she could feel an orgasm rising up inside of her meant that Miranda was… it meant that Miranda was a slut. It meant that she was a _whore_ who loved getting fucked by animals and it was okay, because it felt so _good_ to have this varren rocking back and forth on top of her, driving his cock in and out of her.

Miranda moaned as she looked at the rest of the pen. There were a lot more varren there. They were looking at her. They were _waiting_ for her. She swallowed, seeing their dicks swinging back and forth underneath their bellies. They were going to be fucking her after this one was done. She knew that they would be. They would be stuffing those dicks inside of her, filling her up, making her cum as a bunch of _animals_ made Miranda Lawson cum and cum and cum again.

Wasn’t that just the best? Miranda was feeling drunk on lust right now, so maybe she wouldn’t think that later, but right now, the thought of getting a whole pack of animals to fuck her and use her sent a wonderful tingle down Miranda’s spine. It was just what she wanted to have happen to her, it was just what she _needed_ to have happen to her. She wanted it, she wanted it right now.

And it was thanks to Samara that this was happening, Miranda realized. She never would have even thought to come and look for this place on her own. She stared up at the blue-skinned woman and smiled at her. Samara smiled back, obviously masturbating as she watched Miranda rocking back and forth underneath the varren.

Miranda could feel the thick, bulging head of the varren’s cock splitting her ass open. Was it going to knot inside of her like the dog it resembled? Miranda had no idea. But she hoped it would. She wanted to be a knotted bitch, a complete and utter whore who only lived to serve varren cock. And Asari cock. That too.

Miranda shivered and pushed back against the varren as it licked her face, its slimy tongue running all over her features. It felt so _good_ and it was so _big_ inside of her. Miranda wanted more.

Her breasts were swaying back and forth underneath her as she pushed back against the varren, feeling it _inside_ of her. Stretching her out, impaling her, making Miranda get very close to cumming as she got rutted like a bitch in heat.

“Fuck your bitch,” Miranda moaned. “I don’t care how you do it, just fuck your slutty bitch like Miranda deserves to be fucked.”

That got an approving nod from Samara. Miranda smiled up at Samara. She hoped that her… mistress would find plenty of other things to do while Miranda was under house arrest. And Miranda didn’t care how it happened. If Samara wanted her to live in these varren pens and be a bitch for them, Miranda would do that. If Samara wanted Miranda to be her pet and crawl around on all fours, Miranda would do that. If she wanted Miranda to suck off a different Asari every hour, Miranda would do that.

It just felt so _right_ to obey an Asari.


	6. Final Chapter

**Serving BBC Final Chapter**

  
Giving early morning blowjobs was the best. It was a great way to start the morning. Jane just had to wrap her lips around the stiff cock in front of her and get it harder and harder, until it was big and thick and wonderful. And then, usually, Liara would cum, either on her face of in Jane’s mouth. But sometimes, she would fuck Jane instead, bending the black-skinned woman over or pushing her down to the bed and filling her pussy _all the way up._ And that was just as good.  
  
Jane started to bob up and down Liara’s rod, feeling the thick rod inside of her mouth. Her pussy was getting wet. Wetter, really. When was the last time that Jane hadn’t been at least a bit turned on? She couldn’t remember anymore. Life was just too _sexy_ , too full of eroticism for her not to get easily turned on by all the things that happened to her.  
  
Right now, both Jane and Liara were naked. Later on, Dr. T’Soni would be getting dressed for her daily work at the university. Jane _might_ be getting dressed. Then again, she might not be. Liara was the one who decided the important things in Jane’s life, such as if she was going to be allowed to wear clothes today or if she would be following Liara to History Department or spending her day either at the apartment or with Liara’s friends.  
  
And the choice Liara made would be, of course, the right choice. Just like it always was. Everything that Liara chose made Jane feel good and there were quite a few reasons why it made her feel good. One was, of course, the sex, the knowledge that nine times out of ten, Jane would be getting fucked by delicious big blue cocks in a very short amount of time. Another reason was being ordered around. Jane thought that maybe _that_ was the reason she had joined the military, to be ordered around. But it had never given her this rush of pleasure like what she was getting now with her Asari mistress.  
  
“Good morning, Jane,” Liara said, reaching underneath the covers to pat Jane’s head.  
  
“Gmmh mmrrp,” Jane said around a mouthful of cock.  
  
“What a lovely day today is going to be,” Liara said, whisking the sheet away to look down at Jane’s body as she kept on sucking the Asari’s dick.   
  
Jane hoped that Liara liked her body. She always did, of course, but that didn’t remove the need Jane felt for her mistress to be happy with her and to like what she was seeing. Jane knew that her body had changed thanks to the pills that she was taking. That it had changed a lot and all for the better.  
  
Jane’s boobs and ass and hips and thighs were all bigger than they had been, making it even _better_ for Liara or any other Asari to sink a firm hand into and grab some part of her body. And, of course, her pussy was always nice and wet, just _waiting_ for a dick to sink into her folds and fill her up.  
  
There were side effects, of course. Jane found herself giggling a lot, especially when she tried to think long and hard. When she had tried to write her resignation letter from the SA military, she just hadn’t been able to get any worthwhile words down on the tablet, she had ended up giggling and masturbating so much. Eventually, Liara had written it for her and Jane had just signed it, barely bothering to read it. Especially since she knew, deep in her soul, that she had to reward her mistress by sucking her cock for doing something so sweet for Jane.  
  
Liara moaned, her hand resting on the top of Jane’s head and stroking her hair. Even after all this time, Liara still seemed fascinated by the hair on top of Jane’s head. It was much longer and glossier than it had been. Jane knew that Liara had paid a _lot_ to get some high quality hair care products shipped over from Earth for Jane to use, to make sure that one of her most exotic features was as beautiful looking as it possibly could be. Her other most exotic feature was, of course, her skin, which, since it wasn’t a shade of blue or possibly purple, always got a _lot_ of attention from everyone who saw her.  
  
“Oh, I’m feeling so good, sweety,” Liara said. “Up against the window.”  
  
Jane quickly nodded and slid off of her mistress’s dick. She swayed her way over to the window, putting as much wiggle in her hips as she could. She had a nice body and she wanted to show it off to her mistress. And anyone else who was looking.  
  
And since Liara’s apartment was only a single floor above the courtyard, there were a _lot_ of people who could see them. A lot of Asari, all of whom had thick, stiff dicks that would feel so _very_ good inside of Jane.  
  
Jane licked her lips as she looked down at the courtyard. It was pretty empty right now, since it was still pretty early in the morning. But just a few months ago, at New Year, the place had been _stuffed_. And so had Jane. Liara had been so busy making out with her colleagues from the university that she had just nodded and sent Jane off to improve interspecies relations. And Jane had improved them over and over again until she had been left slumped on the edge of the fountain, thoroughly covered in cum and feeling a warm glow from having worked so hard.  
  
And now Jane could feel Liara’s hands grabbing her butt and Liara’s breath on her neck. Jane giggled and pushed her hips backwards, rubbing her fat, bubble butt against Liara’s dick. Oh, it was feeling nice and hard and wonderful. And it would feel even better when it was inside of Jane. It would feel _so_ much better once it was inside of Jane.  
  
“You little slut,” Liara said in a fond, teasing voice, groping Jane’s butt, really squeezing down on it. “Acting like this, being such a little whore, teasing me. You know what’s going to happen to you?”  
  
“You’re, like, going to fuck me?” Jane asked with a giggle. “Really, really hard?”  
  
Jane’s translators had never gotten adjusted, even once she had left the _Destiny_ _Ascension_. Liara had said that there was no reason for them to be, that if everyone thought that Jane was just a stupid, bubbly bimbo of a human whore, that they wouldn’t be far off.  
  
That thought had been hugely arousing to Jane and she hadn’t been able to agree quickly enough. And it worked. Asari often explained things to Jane like they would a slow, stupid child and talked over her head like she wasn’t able to understand them. It was humiliating and degrading and insulting and _hot_. Really, really hot.  
  
But not as hot as getting fucked by her mistress. Jane moaned, spreading her legs apart a bit to show off her pussy, to invite her mistress into whichever one of her holes Liara wanted to fuck. Whichever one she chose, it would be enough to make Jane feel good.  
  
Not that Jane’s pleasure was the key point in all of this. Jane got enough pleasure out of serving. She got a _ton_ of pleasure out of serving and that was enough to make her feel good. She moaned, pressing her naked breasts up against the window, feeling her nipples pushed inwards a bit. Her breath was fogging up the window and Jane was just so turned _on_. She needed to get fucked. She needed to get fucked badly, she needed a cock inside of her right _now_.  
  
And that wasn’t much different than normal. Jane was a slut. She knew that she was a slut. That she was a little _whore_ who needed a steady stream of getting dicked by her owner or any other Asari or else she would completely come apart at the seams.  
  
And Liara was giving it to her. Jane moaned as she felt Liara’s shaft resting against the entrance to her ass. Then Liara was sliding on in and making Jane feel _wonderful_.  
  
“Thank you,” Jane murmured, feeling better than could be believed at getting used by her owner, at getting the chance to wrap one of her slutty holes around a thick cock and make Liara feel good. “Thank you, thank you.”  
  
Liara laughed at that and squeezed down on Jane’s rear. That sent a wonderful tingle all through Jane’s body and she moaned, rocking back and forth as she felt the pleasure grow and grow inside of her, getting stronger and stronger the more she got fucked.  
  
Jane was rocking back and forth by now, panting lowly and lewdly as she felt the orgasm rising up inside of her. Liara had only been fucking her for a few minutes, but that was still long enough to get Jane close to the edge. After all, she _was_ a slut. She was a nasty little slut who loved getting fucked. How could she not love having a nice, thick dick stretching out one of her holes that was always ready for an Asari?  
  
Liara’s hands were moving all over Jane’s body, groping her butt, rubbing her thighs, fondling her boobs, going everywhere. And it was all making Jane feel _good_. She moaned, rocking back and forth as she felt her ass get fucked.  
  
There were a few Asari down below in the courtyard, even though the sun wasn’t yet shining down over the apartment building. Two of them had seen what was going on. They were looking up at Jane and Liara with big smiles on their faces. Jane waved to them, wondering what the odds of them coming by to fuck Jane were.  
  
That had actually happened a few times. Someone had seen Jane getting fucked against the window and had figured out what apartment she was in and came knocking on the door, asking if they would be allowed to use Jane. Liara had said yes two out of the three times and once had made a hundred credits off of whoring Jane’s body out to a complete and utter stranger.  
  
Jane, of course, would have fucked them for free. The only times she ever charged money for her services was when Liara wasn’t around and Jane wanted to buy her something. Keeping the money for _herself_ , that just wasn’t the kind of girl that Jane was. Using her lewd, slutty body to raise money for her mistress, yes, that was good and proper. Acting like people should have to pay _Jane_ just to use her body? No, that was disgusting.  
  
Jane hadn’t done a good job of explaining that to Liara when her mistress had asked about it, but that was alright. Because Jane understood it just fine. And she understood that Liara deserved nice things, even nicer than Jane’s own lewd body.  
  
But there weren’t _many_ things nicer than Jane’s own body, of course! Jane was proving that as she got fucked in the rear, Liara slamming into her over and over again. It was making Jane feel so _good_. She could feel the arousal dripping down her legs as she got fucked, as Liara pounded in and out of her tight asshole, stretching it out with her thick cock and making Jane melt as she got used.  
  
Jane was steadily moaning by now. She wouldn’t have been able to form proper words even if she had wanted to. She was just a _slut_ , a slut who was getting fucked. And it felt so good.  
  
Jane rocked back and forth, feeling better and better with every single thrust. She was melting around the cock in her rear, only staying upright because of the window in front of her. She loved this feeling, she loved her life, she loved Liara, she loved _all_ of it. And she wanted more. She didn’t ever want any of this to end.  
  
“Oh, you little slut,” Liara was moaning into Jane’s ear. “You little whore, you tight little bitch, you were made for taking cock, weren’t you?”  
  
“Yeth,” Jane moaned, as words started to become difficult to form. “I’m a slut, I’m your slut!”  
  
It felt so _good_ admit to this sort of thing. To confess that Jane wasn’t anything more than a little whore, who’s only purpose in life was to get used and fucked and toyed with. It was making her skin tingle as she rocked back and forth, feeling better and better as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her and the arousal running down her legs in a lewd stream, proof of how much of a little whore she was.  
  
Jane could feel Liara’s cock pulsing inside of her ass. Liara was going to cum soon, Jane knew. She was going to cum and she was going to fill Jane up or else she was going to cover Jane’s ass in seed. And it would be _great_. Jane might manage to cum from this as well, or she might just to get to _enjoy_ everything that was happening to her. Whatever the case might be, Jane knew she would be enjoying it.  
  
“You’re such a tight little slut even after all this time,” Liara whispered into Jane’s ear, making Jane’s body tingle from head to toe. “You love this, don’t you, getting screwed just as soon as you wake up?”  
  
Jane wasn’t able to speak right now. There was too much going on inside of her. She just moaned lewdly and pushed backwards against the dick inside of her. She hoped that her mistress would come soon. That she would fill Jane up with hot, sticky cum and then Jane could go for hours and hours feeling it inside of her. Oh, fuck, she wanted that, she wanted it so _badly_.  
  
And then, and then- there were so many other things that could happen to Jane, she knew. From Liara, from anyone. She was just a human, after all. Who didn’t have the right to use her?  
  
Liara’s fingers were digging into Jane’s bubble butt with a lot of strength. It was making Jane feel so _good_ as she got fucked and used and she was, she was-  
  
Jane came. She moaned, clawing at the window as she felt the arousal go screaming through her body, filling her up and making it impossible for her to do anything but _orgasm_. Her pussy squeezed down around nothing and she still wanted more.  
  
And she was going to get more, at least until Liara hit her limit. And after that… the day would include whatever Liara wanted it to include. Something fun and nasty and slutty, Jane was sure.  
  
Just like every other day.

*******

Miranda shivered as she followed Mistress. Mistress had a proper name, of course, but Miranda wasn’t allowed to use it. Only other Asari or Turians or Salarians and so forth were allowed to do something like that. Miranda? She had to call Mistress Mistress. And after so long doing so, it was natural enough that Miranda even _thought_ of her Mistress as Mistress.  
  
Miranda had been with her Mistress for about half a year now. Well, with her Mistress _properly_ , ever since the _Destiny Ascension_ finished its cruise and the human delegation couldn’t stay on it anymore. Both Miranda and Jane had resigned from the SA, to spend more time with their new owners. It had been a wrench, leaving the ship and all of the cocks that Miranda had gotten so very used to having fuck her brains out of her head, but that was alright, because Miranda had still been with her Mistress and that was the important bit.  
  
Jack was the only one of the three still onboard the _Destiny Ascension_. She was staying as the ship’s mascot. When Miranda had last seen Jack, she had even been getting a new tattoo to mark the occasion. Right above her pussy, a symbol that Miranda hadn’t recognized but Mistress had explained that it was marking Jack as property, as sexual relief to be used whenever it was desired by an Asari.  
  
Miranda hadn’t thought that the tattoo was actually needed. _Everyone_ on the ship knew that Jack was a free-use sex toy, a public cum dump that anyone and everyone could use whenever they wanted.  
  
Miranda hoped that Jack was enjoying her new life as a gangbang toy onboard the dreadnought, using her body to service an uncountable number of horny Asari. And possibly some varren if she ever got the time to manage _that_ instead of taking big blue cock in every single one of her holes, again and again and again in an endless stream.  
  
Miranda licked her lips at the thought of that, of how nice it would feel to get screwed and used in such an unrelenting manner. Of course, Mistress and her friends and allies and people she needed a favor from did a pretty good job of that as well.  
  
Miranda even got to help Mistress out on her work. It turned out that pretty much no one could pass up the chance to get a go a human woman. Miranda wasn’t sure how often she had distracted people, mostly Asari, by using her body. By letting them fuck her and use her and stuff her with cock while Mistress went around, looking into vaults and hacking into computer systems.  
  
“Here we are, slut,” Mistress said, stopping outside of a building. “I’ll be talking with the director by myself. Entertain yourself in the lobby.”  
  
Miranda nodded. Just like it had been a long time since she had called Mistress by her name, it had also been a long time since Mistress had used Miranda’s name. Cunt, slut, whore, bitch, you, those were all a lot more likely to be used. Miranda didn’t have a problem with them. They were pretty accurate labels to describe her, after all. And even if they weren’t, the fact that her Mistress wanted to call her by them was enough of a justification to do so. What Mistress wanted _mattered_. It mattered a whole lot.  
  
Miranda wasn’t wearing very much. And she could get away with not wearing a whole lot, because wherever they were was pretty warm. Miranda walked over to a seat and sat down on it. She spread her legs, showing that the skirt she wore was being worn because it had pockets and not because it actually covered anything. Her wet, dripping pussy was on full display.  
  
And the Asari at the other end of the room obviously noticed. She sat up straight and looked at Miranda with a lustful look in her eyes. Miranda stared back and smiled. She hoped that she was about to get fucked. Mistress hadn’t told her anything about getting screwed or used one way or another, so it was alright for Miranda to get turned into a stuffed slut by some Asari she had never met before, right?  
  
Miranda’s top was actually smaller than her skirt. It did just enough to make her boobs look a bit bigger than they actually were and give them a bit of support. There were two holes in the top, to show off her nipples and how stiff they were. Mistress often spent time groping them, pinching and tugging on them with her fingers whenever she was bored. It made Miranda feel _good_.  
  
The Asari woman was coming over here. Miranda smiled and giggled, both of them coming quite naturally to her. She had gotten plenty of practice in doing both, after all.  
  
“Hey there,” the Asari said. She looked like a matron, with a pretty face and a pretty body, like most Asari. “You’re a human, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yep,” Miranda said with a giggle. “I’m Miranda Lawson and I’m here with my owner.” She nodded at the door that Mistress had stepped through. “But she’s going to be a while.”  
  
The matron nodded and reached down, grabbing Miranda’s breast. She looked a bit worried about it, so Miranda gave her a nice, big smile, doing her best to reassure the woman that whatever she wanted to do with Miranda, Miranda was _up_ for it. She was more than up for it.  
  
“Your skin is so soft,” the woman said with a wondering tone as she started to _really_ grope Miranda. “I’ve never felt anything like it.”  
  
“It’s, like, just one of the things that makes me special.” Miranda licked her lips. She was feeling horny, hornier than usual. “Wanna see the other stuff?”  
  
Miranda already knew what the answer would be. She could see the woman’s dick getting hard inside of her pants, sticking out and looking _wonderful_. Miranda was getting _horny_. She was getting really horny, even hornier than the usual lustful haze she spent her life in. Oh, how she wanted to be fucked. To be fucked good and hard right _now_.  
  
“Fuck, these tits would feel nice around my cock,” the woman said in a hungry tone.  
  
“Yep, that’s what everyone says,” Miranda said, encouraging the woman along. She wanted to get _fucked_ and she didn’t care how that happened. A titfuck was just as fulfilling as her pussy getting stuffed. “Wanna see?”  
  
The woman looked back and forth before nodding. Miranda smiled widely and sank off the chair, onto her knees. She licked her lips as she stared down at the hard cock in front of her. What a _wonderful_ looking cock. She couldn’t wait to do so many things to it, to make it feel _good_.  
  
Miranda started to give a titfuck. And she knew that she could give a _good_ titfuck. Her large, soft breasts always felt great when wrapped around a pair of tits. Mistress and everyone else who got a boobjob from her always said so and so that had to be the truth.  
  
Miranda found life _much_ easier when she just agreed with what her Mistress told her to do and to think, instead of trying to think on her own. That gave her more time to do the things that really mattered in life, like sucking cock and looking sexy.  
  
“Oh, that’s nice,” the Asari was saying, looking down at Miranda with a big smile. “I never thought that I’d get to fuck a human.”  
  
“You can fuck me any way you want,” Miranda said quickly. “At least until Mistress is done… doing whatever it is she’s doing.”  
  
Miranda wasn’t sure why Mistress was here or who the director was. Mistress didn’t bother to keep Miranda up to date and Miranda had to use her own brain to figure out things. That was obviously a pretty big struggle and one that Miranda didn’t always do so well on. But oh well!  
  
The top Miranda was wearing was tight enough that Miranda could spare one hand to reach down between her legs and masturbate, rubbing at her bare, wet pussy. And that felt _really_ good. It felt really, really good and Miranda quickly started to moan and whine as she felt her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy and getting covered in her own arousal and some of the leftover cum that Mistress had pumped into her this morning after waking up.  
  
But mostly, Miranda was focused on making sure that this woman felt good. Her dick was _nice_ and it had to be feeling good, wrapped between Miranda’s large full breasts as she pumped in and out of Miranda’s cleavage. Miranda was feeling good from it as well and could feel her arousal climbing up inside of her body as the woman worked at her huge, soft tits.  
  
“Oh, I wish I could take you home with me,” the woman said in a soft moan. “Look at these tits, girl.”  
  
“Sorry,” Miranda said, actually feeling a bit bad over not getting to make a stranger completely satisfied by using her lewd body. “But only if Mistress says its okay.”  
  
“Maybe I should do to Earth,” the woman said. “See if I can find a slut there who’s as hot and eager as you.”  
  
“Probably,” Miranda said happily. “I have a little sister!”  
  
The woman grunted at that and started to really fuck Miranda’s tits. Miranda giggled and pressed her boobs closer together, wrapping the thick blue dick in a tunnel of soft, warm flesh. It was feeling _good_ and her nipples were poking out, stiff as could be. Miranda’s hand brushed against them and she moaned, feeling the pleasure rising up and up and up inside of her.  
  
She was about to cum, she knew. But Miranda was going to keep on going to satisfy this woman and any other Asari that might come by, at least until Mistress was done in there and ready to use her or to take her to wherever it was that they were going next.  
  
Miranda stared up into the woman’s pale blue eyes. She looked so _happy_ right now and it made Miranda feel better than words could say that she was getting to make an actual person, someone who _mattered_ feel good. What more could a cumslut like Miranda ask for?  
  
The woman grunted and her dick twitched in Miranda’s cleavage. Miranda felt a big smile forming on her face as she looked down. It was about to happen! How wonderful. Miranda smiled and reached up, using _both_ hands to push her tits together.  
  
The woman started to cum, pumping a _huge_ load of semen all over Miranda’s boobs and face. They both moaned. It felt _amazing_ for Miranda. To get to feel this, to feel this hot load all over her skin, it was _wonderful_. Miranda could feel a mini-orgasm shoot straight through her as she felt the thick semen sticking to her face and her chest, forming large pools and wavering lines of cum. It was the best. And it wasn’t even the first time today that it had happened to Miranda.  
  
Miranda panted for breath, looking down at the semen smeared all over her upper body. It was so _arousing_. Before she was even really aware of what she was doing, Miranda’s hands returned to her body. One squeezed her large breasts and the other pumped in and out of her skirt, fingering herself and making the pleasure inside of her rise and rise and rise.  
  
It didn’t take long at all for Miranda to cum. And it was a _good_ orgasm, when she did cum. She moaned, eyes rolling up in her head and her hips twitching back and forth as her pussy squeezed down around the fingers inside of her. It felt so _very_ good and she was loving this and she was loving her life and she loved this woman and she loved _everything_.  
  
Miranda managed to stay upright, though it was a near thing. She stared up at the Asari, who was looking down at her with an expression of complete and utter delight on her face. She clapped her hands together and Miranda thought that she could hear a giggle.  
  
“Oh, you look so _amazing_ , dear,” the Asari said, pulling up her omnitool. “Here, let me get some photos and videos of you to share with my friends.”  
  
“Like, that’s such a good idea,” Miranda said, giggling and waving at the omnitool. “Hi, everyone, I’m Miranda Lawson and I’m a slut for big blue cocks!”  
  
“Oh, you silly, I wasn’t recording video yet,” the woman said with a giggle, patting Miranda on top of her head. “You really _are_ only good for taking care of cock, aren’t you?”  
  
Miranda nodded. How could she possibly say otherwise? She was a _whore_ , she hadn’t gone a single day in as long as she could remember without getting fucked several times, either by Asari or by varren or other animals. And she had never once had a bad fuck. The worst that could possibly be said was that some of the fucks didn’t last for long enough. Namely, Miranda could still stand up and walk when they were done using her.  
  
Miranda preened and posed for several photos and then a video as she showed off every single detail of her body. The cum splattered all across her face, her wet pussy, her fat ass, her large tits, every single bit of her that could entice an Asari to come and fuck her.  
  
Miranda knew that the odds of anyone watching this video actually getting to come and use her were very, very small. But that was alright. If it could get Asari to go out and hunt down other human women to use and fuck and show the joys of big blue cock, what more could Miranda possibly want? This was her life now and it was _such_ a good life.  
  
Two more Asari came to use Miranda before Mistress stepped out of the director’s room. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked down at Miranda. Miranda was bent over a bench, sucking on one cock while another pumped in and out of her pussy. Miranda smiled and waved at Mistress, though she didn’t stop sucking on the cock in front of her. She didn’t _need_ to stop doing that, so she wasn’t. It was just right and proper, after all.  
  
“I’m not even surprised,” Mistress said, walking over to them and running a hand down along Miranda’s body. “Has she been a good slut for the two of you?”  
  
“Yeah, a damn good slut,” one of the Asari said, reaching down to smack Miranda’s large, soft rear. “This bitch really knows how to take cock like a champ. You train her?”  
  
“I and many other people and animals,” Mistress said in an almost fond tone as she groped Miranda’s breasts, squeezing them and making Miranda moan around the dick in her mouth. “But the base material was already there. I could tell that she was a slut waiting to get trained from the very first time I met her.”  
  
“Well of course,” the third Asari said with a laugh. “She’s human, after all.”  
  
And Miranda agreed with that. She was a human. That meant that she belonged in service to Asari, draining their balls, melding with them and feeling her mind melt away. Serving and fucking and sucking, all the days of her life.  
  
What a perfect life for any human woman.


End file.
